Different Shades of RWBY
by DarkHero12
Summary: "Why did you bring us here?" "Entertainment, for myself, and hopefully, for you eight as well." Well isn't that just great. Teams RWBY and JNPR (in between Vol 2 and 3) are dragged into a place outside time to watch alternate versions of themselves. Hopefully, it won't be boring.
1. Prologue

_-Prologue: Let the Craziness Begin-_

* * *

"Uh… what happened?" Ruby groaned.

"Ruby," Weiss followed, "what did you do?"

"Why are you instantly assuming this is my fault?" Ruby protested.

"…" Weiss just gave her a blank look. Ruby looked around and saw that the rest of her team as well as team JNPR were in the room with them. It appeared to be a very large living room of some kind. With multiple comfy looking chairs facing a giant TV.

"Well I see you're all awake now," a voice Ruby didn't recognize said. She looked around the room again, but didn't see anyone.

"Up here," the voice said again. Ruby looked up and saw a boy who looked her age floating twenty feet off the ground. He had contrasting fiery red hair and cool blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Who I am doesn't really matter," the boy responded," or well, not to you it doesn't, but you can call me Dark."

"Why did you bring us here?" Jaune asked.

"Entertainment," Dark responded, "for myself, and hopefully, for you eight as well."

"You brought us here for nothing more than entertainment!" Weiss practically shrieked, "I demand that you release us at once! We do not have time for this foolishness."

"Calm down, Ice Queen," Dark teased slowly getting lower in the air, "Don't worry about time. This room isn't affected by time at all, so when you do return home, it'll be like nothing happened."

"And when will we return home," Pyrrha questioned.

"Whenever you want," Dark answered, "but I hope you'll stay and watch a few universes."

"Universes?" Blake asked.

"Oh yes," Dark rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot to tell you what we'd be doing here in the first place." Dark was tempted to ask _"What's your favorite fairy tale."_ But decided against it, "Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" he said instead.

"Isn't that the thing where there are an infinite amount of universes, each one different in some way?" Nora asked. RWBY and J_P_ gave here strange looks, Ren wasn't surprised though, he _had_ lived with her for many years now after all. "What?" the girl in questioned asked.

"You would be correct," Dark responded, "What if I told you that's all true? Well it is. It's why we're here. We will be looking at many different universes, chosen by yours truly, each of which will star someone you know."

"And why should we believe you?" Weiss asked incredulously, "What proof do you have that the multiverse is real?"

"You mean aside from the fact that we're speaking right now. Something which should be impossible, seeing as I am from a different universe myself. There's nothing I can really show you, Weiss Schnee, that you wouldn't claim is fake. The others might believe me, but you, well you've never been the most trusting person in Remnant have you?"

Weiss stood agape at the boy's words, while Ruby and Yang held back snickers.

"This is something you're just gonna have to trust me on," Dark finished.

"Now," he continued, holding a remote that appeared from thin air, "Let the craziness, Begin!"

* * *

 **AN:** Let the craziness begin indeed. So if you haven't guessed, this is a RWBY multiverse viewing fic. Buuuuuut, unlike most fics like this, the character replacing the protagonist from each universe could be _anyone_. And it I might not stick to just recast universes, there could be things from the future, the past, ideas that I have that probably won't go anywhere, AU's, to fanfics (though I'll try to get the original authors permission first). And I'll be accepting requests (PM me for any ideas)

Also this will be more of a side project, so it may not update as fast as my other fics (at least after I use all my initial ideas).

Until next chapter, go out there, be great, and keep it simple.


	2. Newsies

"Speech"

'thought'

" _Singing"_

' _Telepathy'_

" **On screen"**

" _ **On screen singing"**_

' _ **On screen telepathy'**_

Thank you everyone for making this my most popular story so far (and in just one chapter too)

Keep it simple.

* * *

"Let the craziness, Begin!" Dark exclaimed. Everyone chose and took their seats as the screen activated.

 **An old fashioned apartment appeared, inside they saw many people they knew, including Sun, Neptune, Nora, Mercury, and others too, all in ragged clothing. The ones that caught their eyes though were Yang and Blake Yang was sitting on a bed at the front of the room and Blake was right across from her reading a book, but what surprised them the most about them was Blake was smoking a cigar.**

Ruby gasped, "Blake, smoking is bad for your health!"

"This is an alternate universe remember," Blake retorted, "I never did that."

"Oh yes," Dark said, "in this universe you're all actors and what we're watching now is a musical, just so you aren't surprised when everyone starts singing."

"Well this is gonna be interesting," Nora commented.

" _ **Hey!"**_ **Yang began, pointing at Blake,**

" _ **That's my cigar!"**_

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, "you too. You know better than that!"

" _ **You'll steal another,"**_ **Blake retorted.**

"Stealing too Yang! How could you do this to me?!"

" _ **Hey look!"**_ **Sun gestured to Neptune doing his hair,**

" _ **It's bath time at the zoo."**_

" _ **I thought that I'd surprise my mother,"**_ **Neptune answered.**

" _ **If you can find her,"**_ **Blake retorted.**

" **Who asked you?!" All of the room's occupants (minus Blake) yelled back.**

" **Papes ain't moving like they used too," Nora stated, "I think I need a new selling spot. Got any ideas?"**

" _ **From Bottle Alley to the Harbor,"**_ **Yang suggested**

" _ **There's easy pickings guaranteed."**_

" _ **Try any banker, bum, or barber,"**_ **Mercury continued,**

" _ **They almost all knows how to read."**_

 **The door opened and out came Roman Torchwick who started singing,**

" _ **It's a crooked game we're playin'.**_

 _ **One we'll never lose,**_

 _ **Long as suckers don't mind payin'**_

 _ **Just to get bad news"**_

"Torchwick?!" Team RWBY all exclaimed in shock.

" _ **Ain't it a fine life!"**_ **Everyone began singing as they went outside.**

 _ **Carrying the banner through it all**_

 _ **A mighty fine life!**_

 _ **Carrying the banner tough and tall**_

 _ **When the bell rings**_

 _ **We goes where we wishes**_

 _ **We's as free as fishes**_

 _ **Sure beats washing dishes**_

 _ **What a fine life**_

 _ **Carrying the banner home-free all!"**_

 **Weiss walks onstage as Neptune attempts to flirt with her.**

" **Whoa whoa whoa," Roman interrupted him, "step aside. Nothing that concerns you here." He turned to Weiss, "Mornin' miss, may I interest you in the latest news."**

 **Weiss rolled her eyes and stated, "The paper isn't out yet."**

" **Oh I would be delighted to deliver it to you personally," Roman smiled.**

" **Oh," Weiss smirked, "well here's a headline for you. 'Cheeky boy gets nothing for his trouble'." All the newsies laughed at Roman.**

And so did everyone watching.

" **Way to go slugger," Nora teased, "You struck out!"**

" **I'm crushed!" Roman cried.**

" **Hey, Crutchie, what's your leg say, gonna rain?" Mercury asked Ruby, who was leaning on a crutch.**

"I'm a cripple in this?" Ruby asked, mostly to herself.

" **Uhh, no rain..." Ruby pondered, "Ah-ha, partly cloudy clear by evenin'"**

" **Ha! And the limp sells fifty papes a week, all by itself!" Yang stated**

" **I don't need the limp to sell papes" Ruby retorted, "I got personality."**

" _ **It takes a smile that spreads like butter**_

 _ **The kind that turns a person's head"**_

" _ **It takes an orphan with a stutter,"**_ **Yang stated.**

" _ **Who's also blind-"**_ **Mercury said.**

" _ **And mute-"**_ **Blake continued.**

" _ **And dead!"**_ **Nora exclaimed.**

" _ **Summer stinks and winters freezing"**_ **Ruby and a few other Newsies sang.**

" _ **When you works outdoors."**_

" _ **Start out sweatin"**_ **Roman and all the others joined in.**

" _ **End up sneezin'**_

 _ **In between it pours!**_

 _ **Still it's a fine life**_

 _ **Carrying the banner with me chums**_

 _ **A bunch of big shots**_

 _ **Tossin' out a freebie to the bums"**_

" _ **Hey! What's the hold up?"**_ **Nora asked.**

" _ **Waiting makes me antsy**_

 _ **I likes livin' chancey"**_

" _ **Harlem to Delancey"**_ **everyone sang**

" _ **What a fine life!**_

 _ **Carrying the banner through the-"**_

" _ **If I hate the headline"**_ **Roman cut in.**

" _ **I'll make up a headline"**_

" _ **And I'll say anything I have'ta"**_ **Ruby and Nora joined in.**

" _ **'Cause at two for a penny if I take too many"**_ **Then Blake and Yang.**

" _ **Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta'!"**_ **And Sun, Neptune, and Mercury.**

" _ **Got a feelin' bout the headline!"**_

 _ **I smells me a headline!**_

 _ **Papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away!**_

 _ **Betcha dinner it's a doozy**_

 _ **'Bout a pistol-packin' floozy**_

 _ **Who knows how to make a Newsie's day!"**_

" _ **You wanna move the next edition**_

 _ **Give us an earthquake or a war!"**_

" _ **How 'bout a crooked politician?"**_ **Neptune asked.**

" _ **Yeah, nitwit, that ain't news no more!**_

 _ **Uptown to Grand Central Station**_

 _ **Down to City Hall**_

 _ **We improves our circulation**_

 _ **Walking 'til we fall"**_

" _ **But we'll be out there**_

 _ **Carrying the banner man to man!**_

 _ **We're always out there**_

 _ **Soakin' every sucker that we can**_

 _ **Here's a headline:**_

 _ **Newsies on a mission!**_

 _ **Kill the competition**_

 _ **Sell the next edition**_

 _ **We'll be out there carrying the banner!**_

 _ **See us out there, carrying the banner!**_

 _ **Always out there, carrying the banner!"**_

" _ **We'll all be out there**_

 _ **Carrying the banner man to man!**_

 _ **We're always out there**_

 _ **Soakin' every sucker that we can!**_

 _ **Here's the headline:**_

 _ **Newsies on a mission!**_

 _ **Kill the competition!**_

 _ **Sell the next edition!**_

 _ **We'll be out there**_

 _ **Carrying the banner!**_

 _ **See us out there**_

 _ **Carrying the banner!**_

 _ **Always out there**_

 _ **Carrying the banner!**_

 _ **Ahh, ahh, ahh, go!"**_

"So," Dark asked, "what do you think?"

"It was fairly entertaining," Weiss stated.

"Whoa," Yang joked, "who are you and what have you done with Ice Queen? But I really liked it too. I was a bit surprised to see Torchwick in this though"

"It certainly was fun to watch," Pyrrha agreed.

"Is that it though?" Ruby asked.

"Well it really just depends on what the folks back home think of it," Dark answered.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"Nothing," Dark responded quickly, a little too quickly, "We might watch more from this universe and we might not, but for now, let's move on to the next universe."


	3. PJO: The Lightning Thief

"Speech"

'thought'

" _Singing"_

' _Telepathy'_

" **On screen"**

" _ **On screen singing"**_

' _ **On screen telepathy'**_

 **AN:** If Teams RWBY and JNPR seem OoC please tell me, this is my first time writing these characters.

* * *

"Let's move on to the next universe," Dark said, "Oh, and if you want any refreshments just ask."

As it turned out, they did want refreshments. After handing out popcorn, cookies and pancakes (give you 1 guess who those were for), milk, soda, and some water bottles. They were ready to begin.

"This universe is going to be presented like someone telling a story, but we will see the events happening, if that makes any sense."

 **I got to the sword-fighters arena and found that Cinder had had the same idea. Her gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. She was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword I'd never seen before. It must've been a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw stuffed guts. Her orange counselor's shirt was dripping with sweat. Her expression was so intense; her life might have really been in danger. I watched, fascinated, as she disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.**

"Wow" Jaune said, "She's very skilled."

"Indeed," Pyrrha said, "I think I would like to face her in a sparring match if it's possible."

Blake raised her eyebrows at the descriptions, as though they seemed familiar. Which was only noticed by Dark.

 **They were only dummies, but I couldn't help being awed by Cinder's skill. She was an incredible fighter. It made me wonder, again, how she could have possibly failed at her quest.**

 **Finally, she saw me, and stopped mid-swing. "Pyrrha."**

"So this is from Pyrrha's point of view?" Ruby asked.

"It appears so," Blake answered

" **I'm, sorry," I said embarrassed. "I just-"**

" **It's okay," she said, lowering her sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice."**

" **Those dummies won't be bothering anybody anymore."**

 **Cinder shrugged. "We build new ones every summer."**

 **Now that her sword wasn't swirling around, I could see something odd about it. The blade was two types of metal—one edge bronze, the other steel.**

 **Cinder noticed me looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter."**

Blake, who had been taking a drink from her water bottle, did a spit take, "Wait, is this-?!"

"No spoilers, Blake," Dark interrupted.

"That sword's name sounds familiar," Ruby admitted.

" **Backbiter?"**

 **Cinder turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both."**

"Wait," Weiss questioned, "why would it matter what metals the blade is made of."

"Because in this universe monsters can only be slain by a metal called Celestial Bronze and all other metals pass through them like they aren't even there, but Celestial Bronze does not work on normal people."

"I know what this is!" Ruby realized.

"No spoilers from you either, Ruby," Dark said.

 **I thought about what Ozpin had told me when I started my quest—that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.**

" **I didn't know they could make a weapon like that."**

" _ **They**_ **probably can't," Cinder agreed. "It's one of a kind."**

 **She gave me a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"**

 **I don't know why I hesitated. I should've felt relieved that Cinder was being so friendly. Ever since I'd gotten back from the quest, she'd been acting a little distant. I was afraid she might resent me for all the attention I'd gotten.**

" **You think that's a good idea?" I asked, "I mean—"**

" **Aw come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six pack of Cokes. "Drinks are on me."**

 **I stared at the Cokes, wondering where she had gotten them. There were no regular mortal sodas at the camp store. No way to smuggle them in unless you talked to a satyr, maybe.**

 **Of course, the magic dinner goblets would fill with anything you want, but it just didn't taste the same as a real Coke straight out of the can.**

" **Sure," I decided, "Why not?"**

 **We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. All the monsters with any sense must have been taking siestas in their nice cool caves.**

 **We found a shady spot by the creek where I'd broken Cardin's spear during my first capture the flag game. We sat on a big rock, drank our Cokes, and watched the sunlight for the woods.**

 **After a while Cinder asked, "You miss being on a quest?"**

" **With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?"**

"Is she being serious about the monsters," Jaune asked.

"No," Dark answered, "she's being sarcastic, though she did end up being attacked quite often."

 **Cinder raised an eyebrow.**

" **Yeah, I miss it," I admitted, "You?"**

 **A shadow passed over her face.**

 **I was used to hearing from the girls how good-looking Cinder was, but at the moment, she looked weary, and angry, and not at all beautiful. Her silky black hair looked grey in the sunlight. The scar on her face looked deeper than usual. I could imagine as an old woman.**

" **I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," she told me. "Ever since Yang… well, you know."**

"No we don't know," Yang responded, "What happened to me in this universe?"

"It'll explain later," Dark said.

 **I trained and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice live'."**

 **She crumpled her Coke can and threw it into the creek, which really shocked me. One of the first things you learn at Camp Half-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud.**

Weiss shivered at the thought of that.

" **Screw laurel wreaths," Cinder said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."**

" **You make it sound like you're leaving."**

 **Cinder gave me a twisted smile. "Oh I'm leaving all right, Pyrrha. I brought you down here to say good-bye."**

"That doesn't sound good," Jaune stated.

 **She snapped her fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion.**

"How did she do that?" Yang asked.

"Magic," Dark stated.

"No seriously," Yang said.

"He's telling the truth," Blake said, "the universe we're watching is also a book back home, though the names and even genders of the characters at least the ones we've seen so far, are different."

"Yeah, I've read those books too," Ruby said.

 **I started to go for my pen.**

" **I wouldn't," Cinder cautioned. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. It's stinger can pierce right through your clothes. It's also extremely venomous, you'll be dead within sixty seconds after it stings you."**

" **Cinder what—"**

 **Then it hit me.**

 _ **You will be betrayed by one who calls you friend.**_

"I'm assuming there's some backstory behind that line," Pyrrha guessed.

"You'd be assuming right," Dark answered, "It was part of a prophecy that this version of you received a few months ago in that universe."

" **You," I said.**

 **She stood calmly and brushed off his jeans.**

 **The scorpion paid him no attention. I kept its beady black eyes on me, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto my shoe.**

" **I saw a lot out there in the world, Pyrrha," Cinder said, "Didn't you feel it—the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics—being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've held on, thanks to us half-bloods."**

 **I couldn't believe this was happening.**

" **Cinder, you're talking about our parents," I said.**

 **She laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization' is a disease, Pyrrha. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."**

"That's ridiculous," Weiss stated.

"Is it though?" Dark questioned, "I mean there is a lot wrong with modern civilization in the vast majority of universes. Haven't you ever thought the world would be a better place if you were in charge? While this Cinder's ideas of what the world should be like are a bit warped, she's not entirely in the wrong."

"That's… I," Weiss seemed at a loss for words. And the others seemed to be lost in thought as well.

"Personally I think that there isn't ever going to be a perfect government system ruled by anyone who isn't omniscient, which I am not nor am I claiming to be, and a universe should definitely not be ruled by a single person. But I think that's enough moral debate for now, let's continue."

" **You're as crazy as Ares"**

 **Her eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Pyrrha, I could explain, But I'm afraid you won't live that long.**

 **The scorpion crawled onto my pants leg.**

 **There had to be a way out of this. I needed time to think.**

" **Kronos," I said, "that's who you serve."**

 **The air grew colder.**

" **You should be careful with names," Cinder warned.**

" **Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams."**

 **Cinder's eye twitched, "He spoke to you too, Pyrrha. You should have listened."**

" **He's brainwashing you, Cinder!"**

" **You're wrong. He showed me what my quest was two years ago, Pyrrha? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done,** _ **that**_ **was the best he could think up."**

" **That's not an easy quest," I said, "Hercules did it."**

" **Exactly," Cinder said, "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"—she pointed angrily at her scar—"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we were on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storm clouds rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."**

 **The scorpion was now on my knee, staring at me with its glittering eyes. I tried my best to keep my voice level. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?"**

 **Cinder's smile wavered. "I… I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt—Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea into Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes and I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Cinder drew her new sword. She ran her thumb down the flat of the blade, as if she were hypnotized. "Afterwards, the Lord of the Titans… h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way—from Ares to Tartarus."**

" _ **You**_ **summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest."**

" **We had to make Ozpin think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had confirmed his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked."**

 **"The flying shoes were cursed," I said. "They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus."**

 **"And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Sun messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse."**

"While Sun is a trouble maker," Weiss said, "I would hardly say he messes up everything."

 **Cinder looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on my thigh. "You should have died in Tartarus, Pyrrha. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."**

 **"Yang gave her life to save you," I said, gritting my teeth. "And this is how you repay her?"**

 **"Don't speak of Yang!" he shouted. "The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for."**

"Oh," Yang said, "I'm dead in this universe."

"Yes and no," Dark said, "It's more or less you're in a coma with no chance of ever being healed, but that's beside the point."

Yang shot him a weird look.

 **"You're being used, Cinder. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos."**

 **"I've been used?" Cinder's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."**

 **"Call off the bug," I said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"**

 **Cinder smiled. "Nice try, Pyrrha. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."**

 **"Cinder-"**

 **"Good-bye, Pyrrha. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."**

 **She slashed her sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.**

 **The scorpion lunged.**

 **I swatted it away with my hand and uncapped my sword. The thing jumped at me and I cut it in half in midair.**

Everyone, minus Blake, Ruby, and Dark cheered.

"It's so cool to see Riptide's transformation," Ruby said though.

"Riptide?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the English name of the sword your alternate self is using," Blake answered.

 **I was about to congratulate myself until I looked down at my hand. My palm had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck. The thing had gotten me after all.**

"No!" Jaune cried out. The others, besides those who knew how this ended, gasped.

 **My ears pounded. My vision went foggy. The water, I thought. It healed me before.**

 **I stumbled to the creek and submerged my hand, but nothing seemed to happen. The poison was too strong. My vision was getting dark. I could barely stand up.**

 **Sixty seconds, Luke had told me.**

 **I had to get back to camp. If I collapsed out here, my body would be dinner for a monster. Nobody would ever know what had happened.**

 **My legs felt like lead. My forehead was burning. I stumbled toward the camp, and the nymphs stirred from their trees.**

 **"Help," I croaked. "Please ..."**

 **Two of them took my arms, pulling me along. I remember making it to the clearing, a counselor shouting for help, a centaur blowing a conch horn.**

 **Then everything went black.**

"No, no, no, no, no," Jaune started to cry, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Sure he just saw his partner likely die, but it wasn't actually her. That didn't make him feel any better.

 **I woke with a drinking straw in my mouth. I was sipping something that tasted like liquid chocolate-chip cookies. Nectar.**

The viewers sighed in relief.

 **I opened my eyes.**

 **I was propped up in bed in the sickroom of the Big House, my right hand bandaged like a club. Argus stood guard in the corner. Jaune sat next to me, holding my nectar glass and dabbing a washcloth on my forehead.**

"Wait, why are my eyes gray in this?" Jaune asked.

"It's just a genetic thing in this case," Dark answered, "In most universes you'll retain your physical appearance with a few changes in age of something, though there are some where you will look completely diferrent."

 **"Here we are again," I said.**

 **"You idiot," Jaune said, which is how I knew he was overjoyed to see me conscious. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Ozpin's healing ..."**

 **"Now, now," Ozpin's voice said. "Pyrrha's constitution deserves some of the credit."**

 **He was sitting near the foot of my bed in human form, which was why I hadn't noticed him yet. His lower half was magically compacted into the wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale, the way it did when he'd been up all night grading Latin papers.**

 **"How are you feeling?" he asked.**

 **"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."**

 **"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."**

 **Between sips of nectar, I told them the story.**

 **The room was quiet for a long time.**

 **"I can't believe that Cinder..." Jaune's voice faltered. His expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse her... She was never the same after her quest."**

 **"This must be reported to Olympus," Ozpin murmured. "I will go at once."**

 **"Cinder is out there right now," I said. "I have to go after her."**

 **Ozpin shook his head. "No, Pyrrha. The gods-"**

 **"Won't even talk about Kronos," I snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"**

"I always thought that was ridiculous," Ruby claimed, "I mean they have some pretty solid evidence that an enemy is rising and they completely ignore it."

"Yeah," Dark agreed, "I have to agree with you there, but you also have to remember that the main reason they decided to ignore it was because they were too afraid of what it would mean if Kronos was rising."

 **"Pyrrha, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."**

 **I didn't like it, but part of me suspected Ozpin was right. One look at my hand, and I knew I wasn't going to be sword fighting any time soon. "Ozpin ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Jaune?"**

 **Ozpin glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Pyrrha, it isn't my place-"**

 **"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"**

 **His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you ..."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.**

 **"All right!" Ozpin shouted. "Fine!"**

 **He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Pyrrha. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."**

 **"We can't just sit back and do nothing," I said.**

 **"We will not sit back," Ozpin promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."**

 **"Assuming I live that long."**

 **Ozpin put his hand on my ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Pyrrha. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice..." I got the feeling that he had a very definite opinion, and it was taking all his willpower not to advise me. "But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."**

 **I wanted to protest. I wanted to ask him more questions. But his expression told me there could be no more discussion; he had said as much as he could.**

 **"I'll be back as soon as I can," Ozpin promised. "Argus will watch over you."**

 **He glanced at Jaune. "Oh, and, my boy ... whenever you're ready, they're here."**

 **"Who's here?" I asked.**

 **Nobody answered.**

 **Ozpin rolled himself out of the room. I heard the wheels of his chair clunk carefully down the front steps, two at a time.**

 **Jaune studied the ice in my drink.**

 **"What's wrong?" I asked him.**

 **"Nothing." He set the glass on the table. "I ... just took your advice about something. You ... um ... need anything?"**

 **"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."**

 **"Pyrrha, that isn't a good idea."**

 **I slid my legs out of bed. Jaune caught me before I could crumple to the floor. A wave of nausea rolled over me.**

 **Jaune said, "I told you ..."**

 **"I'm fine," I insisted. I didn't want to lie in bed like an invalid while Cinder was out there planning to destroy the Western world.**

 **I managed a step forward. Then another, still leaning heavily on Jaune. Argus followed us outside, but he kept his distance.**

 **By the time we reached the porch, my face was beaded with sweat. My stomach had twisted into knots. But I had managed to make it all the way to the railing.**

 **It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.**

 **"What are you going to do?" Jaune asked me.**

 **"I don't know."**

 **I told her I got the feeling Ozpin wanted me to stay year-round, to put in more individual training time, but I wasn't sure that's what I wanted. I admitted I'd feel bad about leaving her alone, though, with only Cardin for company...**

 **Jaune pursed her lips, then said quietly, "I'm going home for the year, Pyrrha."**

 **I stared at him. "You mean, to your dad's?"**

 **He pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Yang's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted-two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blond hair. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Jaune had gotten from Waterland in Denver.**

 **"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Jaune said. "Just like you suggested. I told him... I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided... we'd give it another try."**

 **"That took guts."**

 **He pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least ... not without sending me an Iris-message?"**

 **I managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."**

 **"When I get back next summer," he said, "we'll hunt down Cinder. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"**

 **"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena."**

 **He held out his hand. I shook it.**

 **"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Jaune told me. "Keep your eyes open."**

 **"You too, Wise Guy."**

"And there's the nicknames," Ruby said.

"Nicknames?" Jaune asked.

"Well the two characters you two have replaced in this universe had nicknames for each other that stuck throughout the whole series," Blake answered, "Though since the character Jaune replaced is female the original nickname was Wise Girl, but that just wouldn't make sense in this case."

 **I watched him walk up the hill and join her family. He gave his father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. He touched Yang's pine tree, then allowed himself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.**

 **For the first time at camp, I felt truly alone. I looked out at Long Island Sound and I remembered my father saying, The Sea does not like to be restrained.**

 **I made my decision.**

 **I wondered, if Poseidon were watching, would he approve of my choice?**

 **"I'll be back next summer," I promised him. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your daughter." I asked Argus to take me down to cabin three, so I could pack my bags for home.**

"And that's the end of this one," Dark announced.

"Blake," Weiss asked, "you mentioned that this had the same events as a book series back in Remnant?"

"Yes," Blake confirmed, "It's five books long, though it does have two sequel series, this was the ending to the first book."

Weiss turned to Dark, "Will we see any more universes that might be in media of some form?"

"We will," Dark confirmed, "the one we watched last is a musical from my world called _Newsies_ the one we watched now is a book series in my world as well, known as _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I hope you don't have a problem with this."

"Not necessarily," Weiss stated.

"Good, though that won't be the only kind of thing we'll be watching. I have some ideas that I know you won't have seen before. Now, shall we continue?"

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected it to be. This has crushed my previous record for longest chapter (which was somewhere along the lines of 2.5 thousand words). I don't know how long each chapter is going to be until I start writing so yeah, expect some chapters to be long, and for others to be short.

Keep it simple.


	4. Halloween Special

"Speech"

'thought'

" **On screen"**

" _ **On screen singing"**_

' _ **On screen telepathy'**_

* * *

"So," Dark started, "this universe doesn't have the happiest ending. In fact it's more scary than anything."

"Then why are we watching it?" Ruby asked.

"Cause whether or not we view it here, it doesn't change the fact that it exists," Dark answered, "Think of it as watching a movie."

"But aren't there universes that any movies events actually happen?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but it's just easier if you don't think about it while watching. We won't watch it if you really don't want to."

"I'm okay with watching," Yang shrugged, "I like a good scare."

The others agreed to watch the universe and took their seats once more.

 **The screen turned on, showing Tai driving a car with Ruby and Yang in the back seat, in the middle of the night. They were lost on a country road in the middle of nowhere.**

"That's a situation we're familiar with," Yang grumbled.

" **Dad," Yang asked, "are you sure this is the right way?"**

" **Yes, I'm sure," their father responded, "This is a shortcut. We'll be there before you know it."**

 **Yang stayed quiet, she was completely sure that they were lost and her dad had no idea where they were, but she didn't want to start an argument.**

" **Yang," Ruby said excitedly, pointing out her window, "Look at that mansion over there."**

 **There was indeed a mansion not far from the road, but it looked very old. The wooden boards were painted a midnight black and there were matching curtains behind the dusty windows.**

" **It doesn't look like anyone's been there for a while," Yang commented.**

 **Suddenly, there was a bang, and the car swerved of the road, finally stopping in the ditch.**

" **You girls okay," Tai called from the front seat.**

" **We're fine," Ruby grunted.**

" **What happened?" Yang asked.**

" **Not sure," their father responded, "but I want everyone out of the car while I check out the engine."**

 **The two sisters obeyed their father. Ruby winced and grabbed her side when she stepped out.**

" **Ruby," Yang called, rushing over to her younger sister, "are you okay?"**

" **I'm fine," she responded, "my side hurts a little though."**

 **They watched as he opened the hood, only to be greeted by a pillar of smoke.**

" **It's worse than I thought," he wheezed, "too bad I didn't bring my tools with me."**

" **Yeah…" Yang said, "too bad…"**

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Our dad is…" Ruby started, "not the best when it comes to fixing things."

"That's putting it lightly," Yang muttered.

" **Yang," he continued, "could you go see if there's anyone who could help us over there?" He gestured towards the mansion.**

" **I don't think anyone lives there," Yang complained, "It looks like nobodies bothered to clean it in years."**

 **Just as she finished speaking it started raining, and not just a light rain, it was pouring unlike anything they had ever seen before.**

" **Everyone in the car," their father yelled. They started pulling on the door handles, but to no avail.**

" **It's locked," Ruby cried.**

"How did that happen?" Weiss asked.

" **Come on," Tai said, "we'll have to go inside the mansion for now. Hopefully the owners won't mind."**

"Something tells me they will," Blake stated.

 **They all ran to the mansion. Surprisingly, the door opened without difficulty, but they didn't question it as they all ran inside.**

 **Ruby was gasping for breath, holding her side. She fell over.**

" **Ruby!" Yang rushed to her younger sister, catching her before she hit the ground.**

 **Tai, remaining calm though he was nervous, asked his younger daughter, "How do you feel."**

" **I'm feeling better now," Ruby wheezed, "but it hurt to breathe before."**

" **You must have broken a rib," he guessed.**

Weiss winced, "Even with Aura that is going to take a while to heal."

 **They stayed quiet for a while.**

" **Where did that storm come from?" Yang broke the silence.**

" **I don't know," Tai answered, "the sky was clear just before…"**

"Well that doesn't sound good," Blake commented.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well storms don't just appear out of nowhere," Blake explained, "especially one's that big."

"Are you saying someone caused it?" Weiss asked.

"Or some _thing_ ," Blake finished.

"Ooo," Nora said, "ominous."

" **Well it doesn't look like it's going to clear out anytime soon," Tai continued, "let's get some rest. We'll see if the storm has passed us tomorrow."**

 **Little did they know that something was watching them from above. There was a flash of black and white, like something moving very quickly across the screen, and then it was gone.**

 **The next morning when they woke up the storm was still raging outside.**

" **I was sure the storm would have passed us by now," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head, "Yang, I want you to go look for anyone who might live here. We're intruding on their home and I want them to know that we will be leaving as soon as the storm clears up."**

" **If anyone lives here," Yang commented, rubbing dust off of her clothes, "They haven't bothered to clean in years."**

"That was rude," Ruby whacked her sister.

"It wasn't me," Yang protested.

" **Just do it," her father said.**

" **Yeah, yeah…" Yang grumbled. She started to walk through the hallways of the house. They looked as old as the rest of the building and were long and narrow.**

" **Hello!" She called out, "anyone there?" she turned a corner. There was a door at the end of this hallway, which was open. And there was someone standing in the doorway, but they were covered in shadows. The only thing Yang could see were the person's pale blue eyes that shone in the dark.**

" **Oh," Yang said, the person started to walk forward "um, sorry to intrude, but we crashed outside and we're waiting for the storm to pass by. I hope you don't mind."**

 **The figure started walking forward still in shadow.**

" **Um, hello. Can you hear me?" Yang asked.**

 **The figure kept walking forward, and Yang swore she saw fangs.**

"Oooo," Nora gasped in excitement, "Is that a vampire?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Weiss said, "Vampires are just myths."

"Umm," Dark said, "What part of _infinite_ universes don't you understand."

" **Are you going to say anything?" Yang asked, but there was still no answer. The figure finally stopped when she was right in front of Yang, who could finally make out some of their features. The first thing she saw was the person's face was extremely pale. They had icy white hair that reached down to their sides.**

"Hey, it's Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss groaned, "we've been over this. So please just be quite."

 **But the thing that struck Yang the most was that they definitely** _ **did**_ **have fangs, sticking out of their devilish grin.**

 **The screen changed back to Ruby and Tai.**

 **They heard a scream.**

" **Yang!" Tai shouted and started running toward the hallway that he had seen Yang go through. Leaving Ruby by herself.**

 **There was silence for a while, then they heard another scream.**

" **D-dad!" Ruby cried, "Guys this isn't funny! Come out!"**

 **There was no answer. Everything was quite. Then, Ruby saw pale blue eyes staring at her from the shadows.**

 **She gasped and took off as fast as she could, keeping her eye on the figure in the shadows. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something. She quickly turned her head and saw her older sister facing the other way.**

" **Yang!" Ruby cried in joy, though she was wondering to herself 'Was Yang always that pale?'**

" **Come on! We have to get out of here!" She said, but Yang wouldn't budge. Then Ruby saw two circular holes in Yang's neck. She gasped as Yang turned around revealing two fangs.**

"Ruby… can't… breathe…"

 **She screamed as her sister lunged at her in a bloodlust fury. But, nothing happened. Ruby opened her eyes to see her older sister on the floor, a wooden stake through her heart. Then everything went black.**

 **When she woke up again she was on a table of some kind. Her arms and legs were bolted down onto the table, which was at an angle.**

" **Ah, you're awake now," a voice said. Ruby looked around and she saw the figure from before, now visible, "Good. I like my victims awake, and I haven't had a decent meal in centuries."**

" **Wh-what do you want?" Ruby stuttered.**

" **I'm starving Ruby Rose," she simply stated, Ruby wondered how this person knew her name, "the other two you came with only provided small snacks that I didn't particularly care for, but I get the feeling that you will make quite the delectable meal."**

" **I-I'm sorry, but the only thing I can really make is cookies," Ruby said.**

 **She blinked, "You dolt! I'm a vampire! I'm talking about you! You're the meal!"**

" **Oh," Ruby whimpered, "So, you're gonna turn me into a vampire?"**

" **I suppose that's all you humans remember about vampires," the vampire scoffed, "I'll tell you something about vampires that very few people know. Humans will taste different depending on how pure they are. The two that came with you tasted average for a human, but you. I can tell just by looking at you that you are more pure than they. Turning you into a vampire would require leaving something left behind, which would be like you leaving your favorite meal unfinished. No, Ruby Rose, I am not turning you into a vampire. I am going to suck you dry."**

 **She started to walk closer, her fangs showing in a wicked grin.**

" **N-no, please," Ruby begged, but to no avail. The vampire closed in on her. Just as the vampire was about to bite into Ruby's neck, the screen changed to the outside of the mansion. Where they could still here Ruby screaming.**

Everyone turned to the hooded scythe wielder to see her hugging a now blue Yang, shaking.

"Ruby," Dark said calmly, "you're suffocating Yang."

She slowly let go, but she was still shaking.

"Are you going to be okay?" Weiss asked.

"I-I'll be fine," Ruby said.

"Why would you have her watch that?!" Weiss turned to Dark.

"She agreed to it and I did warn her," Dark shrugged, "Trust me when I say I'm one of the nicer multiverse travelers."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"There are more like you?" Blake asked

"Yes there are more like me," Dark answered, "But many of those who do this sort of thing do so without even giving those they are with a choice at all. They choose what happens. There are even some that would make you feel the pain that your counterparts receive."

Teams RWBY and JNPR seemed repulsed at the idea.

"Why would someone do that?" Jaune asked.

"Like I said about myself," Dark answered, "entertainment. Some people just have a twisted view on what entertainment is. You can leave at any time, and I'll understand if you do now."

"I'm fine with staying," Ruby said, "Other than this one, I've had a good time so far." The others agreed with her.

"Alright then," Dark said, "The next one should be a bit more lighthearted, so let's get on with it."

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Halloween everyone! I decided that I wasn't going to do the challenges. It just wasn't gonna work out without me getting quite a few reviews complaining about them, and I just don't want to deal with that. If you guys want anyone else to watch just ask, or it will be just RWBY and JNPR, but no villians though. Also, this was my first time writing a horror story, so please tell me what you thought of it.

Keep it simple.


	5. Aladdin

"Speech"

'thought'

" **On screen"**

" _ **On screen singing"**_

' _ **On screen telepathy'**_

* * *

"Oooo," Dark hummed as he picked the next universe.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"You're all gonna love this one," he answered with a big smile on his face.

 **The screen lit up to show Sun looking at a lamp of some kind in a poorly lit cave.**

" **It looks like there's some kind of writing on it," Sun said, "but, it's hard to make out." He began to polish the lamp.**

 **Then suddenly, it began to spark and spew out smoke. Until the form of someone glowing red appeared.**

" **Oy!" they shouted out, "10,000 yeeeeaaaars will give you such a crick in the neck!"**

"Is… that me?" Ruby asked.

" **Hang on a second," Ruby said. She grabbed Sun and hung him by his shirt on the wall. Then began to twist her neck around a full 360 degrees.**

" **Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" She said "How's it going, nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi where ya from? What's ya name?" she handed Sun a microphone that appeared out of nowhere.**

" **Um, Aladdin," Sun/Aladdin answered.**

" **Aladdin," Ruby repeated, "Hello Aladdin nice to have you on the show. Can I call you Al? or how 'bout Din? Or maybe Laddin." She suddenly was wearing a Scottish hat and scarf, "sounds like 'hear boy'" she whistled a few notes before running off screen. A glowing red corgi wearing the same hat and scarf took her place.**

"It's Zwei," Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Isn't that the dog you brought to Mt. Glenn?" Jaune asked.

"Uh," Ruby blushed in embarrassment, "maybe…"

 **Sun/Aladdin shook his head, "I must of hit my head harder than I thought."**

" **Do you smoke?" the dog asked in Ruby's voice, "Mind if I do?" the dog poofed into smoke and was replaced by Ruby who was giggling.**

" **Hey, you're a lot smaller than my last master either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"**

Ruby, Yang, and Nora giggled at that, everyone else smiled at the girls antics, except for Weiss, who just rolled her eyes.

" **Wait a minuet," Sun said, "I'm… you're master."**

" **That's right," She said, slapping a graduation hat and a diploma on him, "He can be taught."**

That got a laugh from Blake.

" **What do you wish from me?" Ruby asked, she transformed into a more muscular version of herself "The ever impressive," she trapped herself in a box, "The uncontainable," she broke out and created a puppet, "The often imitated, but never duplicated," she created clones of herself who echoed her statement, "Genie of the lamp!" her clones clapped for her, "Right here direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you..."**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sun stopped her in her tracks, "Wish fulfillment?"**

" **Three wishes to be exact," Ruby said holding up three fingers, "and x-nay on wishing for more wishes. That's it," she turned into a slot machine with her face appearing in each of the three slots, "Three," they all said unanimously.**

" **Uno, dos, tres," mini rubys came from out of the slot machine, wearing sombreros.**

" **No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds," she said crouching low by Sun.**

" **Now I know I'm dreaming," Sun muttered to himself.**

" **Master," Ruby said, "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just sit there(AN1), whilst I illuminate the possibilities.**

 **(AN2)**

" _ **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves"**_ **She began to sing.**

 _ **"Scheherazade had a thousand tales**_

 _ **But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**_

 _ **You got a brand of magic never fails**_

 _ **You got some power in your corner now**_

 _ **Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_

 _ **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_

 _ **See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_

 _ **And I'll say**_

 _ **Mister Aladdin, sir**_

 _ **What will your pleasure be?**_

 _ **Let me take your order**_

 _ **Jot it down**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

 _ **Life is your restaurant**_

 _ **And I'm your maitre d'**_

 _ **C'mon whisper what it is you want**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

 _ **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_

 _ **You're the boss**_

 _ **The king, the shah**_

 _ **Say what you wish**_

 _ **It's yours, true dish**_

 _ **How about a little more Baklava?**_

 _ **Have some of column A**_

 _ **Try all of column B**_

 _ **I'm in the mood to help you dude**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

 _ **Wa wa wa! Oh my**_

 _ **Wa wa wa! No no**_

 _ **Wa wa wa! My my**_

 _ **Can your friends do this?**_

 _ **Do your friends do that?**_

 _ **Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_

 _ **Can your friends go poof?**_

 _ **Well, looky here**_

 _ **Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**_

 _ **And then make the sucker disappear?**_

 _ **So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**_

 _ **I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

 _ **You got me bona fide, certified**_

 _ **You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires**_

 _ **I got a powerful urge to help you out**_

 _ **So what-cha wish?**_

 _ **I really want to know**_

 _ **You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_

 _ **Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**_

 _ **Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**_

 _ **I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"**_

By the end of the song Ruby and Yang were on the floor wheezing from laughing so hard, and even Weiss was trying, and failing, to hold back laughter.

After everyone calmed down a bit Weiss said, "I do have one question though. Why was Ruby in a lamp in this universe."

"I think it would be better if she were to explain it to you," Dark answered. He turned the screen on again.

" **It's all part of the genie gig," Ruby explained to Sun, "Phenomenal cosmic power," she said, growing huge, "Itty bitty living space." She finished from inside the lamp in a small voice.**

He turned the screen back off, "So yeah. It's quite obvious that you all enjoyed this one so let's get on to the next universe."

* * *

 **AN1:** This isn't the original line here, but I cannot figure out what the Genie says here. If any of you know please PM me and I'll fix it.

 **AN2:** I'm too lazy to write the description for this part, but if you want to know what this would look like, look up Aladdin: Friend Like Me, then just replace Aladdin with Sun and the Genie with Ruby.

 **AN:** I can't believe I forgot that Halloween was Ruby's birthday. Well anyways, Happy (late) Birthday Ruby!

Keep it simple.


	6. Christmas

"Speech"

'thought'

" **On screen"**

" _ **On screen singing"**_

' _ **On screen telepathy'**_

* * *

"This one might a little close to home for some of you," Dark said, "but in a good way." He activated the screen.

 **It was Beacon's annual Christmas party that night, and everyone was bustling with excitement. Those who had attended before were telling first years how amazing it was. When the time finally came for the party to begin, everyone had been in the ballroom for hours waiting in anticipation.**

"I've heard a lot about the Beacon Christmas party," Weiss admitted.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "According to the older students, it's supposed to be the biggest event other than the Vital Festival."

" **Welcome everyone," Professor Ozpin greeted, "It is with great pleasure that I can say that the Beacon Annual Christmas Party can commence." A cheer erupted among the students.**

 **Before long everyone was participating in Christmas themed games and activities, among which was a karaoke competition. No one was surprised when Weiss entered, though no one expected Blake to enter, or for Pyrrha and Nora to do a duet. Weiss was the first scheduled, and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Very few had been able to attend any of her concerts, and the ones who had were anxious to hear her sing again.**

 **The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting next to each other. There weren't very many entries in the contest, so they decided they would stay and listen to all of them instead of running back and forth when one of their friends were on stage.**

 **Just as they got in their seats, Weiss walked up onstage. Bells began to ring out from the speaker system as Weiss began to sing and the words were projected onto the wall behind her (AN1).**

" _ **Children sleeping**_

 _ **Snow is softly falling**_

 _ **Dreams are calling**_

 _ **Likes bells in the distance**_

 _ **We were dreamers**_

 _ **Not so long ago**_

 _ **But one by one**_

 _ **We all had to grow up**_

 _ **When it seems the magic slipped away**_

 _ **We find it all again on Christmas Day**_

 _ **Believe in what your heart is saying**_

 _ **Hear the melody that's playing**_

 _ **There's no time to waste**_

 _ **There's so much to celebrate**_

 _ **Believe in what you feel inside**_

 _ **And give your dreams the wings to fly**_

 _ **You have everything you need**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **Trains move quickly**_

 _ **To their journey's end**_

 _ **Destinations**_

 _ **Are where we begin again**_

 _ **Ships go sailing**_

 _ **Far across the sea**_

 _ **Trusting starlight**_

 _ **To get where they need to be**_

 _ **When it seems that we have lost our way**_

 _ **We find ourselves again on Christmas Day**_

 _ **Believe in what your heart is saying**_

 _ **Hear the melody that's playing**_

 _ **There's no time to waste**_

 _ **There's so much to celebrate**_

 _ **Believe in what you feel inside**_

 _ **And give your dreams the wings to fly**_

 _ **You have everything you need**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **Just believe**_

 _ **Just believe"**_

"Weiss…" Ruby asked, looking at her partner, who appeared to be crying, "are you… okay?"

"I'm," Weiss struggled, "I'm fine. That song just means a lot to me. My mother would sing it to myself and my older sister Winter every Christmas."

"Are we alright to continue?" Dark asked, "or do you need a moment."

"I'm fine," Weiss repeated, wiping her eyes, "Let's continue."

 **Weiss took longer than expected to join the group sitting, but when she finally did, it looked like she had been crying.**

" **Weiss?" Ruby asked, "are you okay?"**

" **I'll be fine," Weiss responded, "That song just means a lot to me." Ruby decided to let it go for now.**

 **They listened to more people singing, including Cardin trying to sing "Jingle Bells", emphasis on "trying".**

Yang let out a laugh.

 **Next up was Blake. No one was sure why she wanted to sing tonight, but they waited for her to begin.**

 **A soft piano accompaniment began as she began to sing. (2)**

" _ **Do you remember me**_

 _ **I sat upon your knee**_

 _ **I wrote to you with childhood fantasies**_

 _ **Well I'm all grown up now**_

 _ **And still need help somehow**_

 _ **I'm not a child but my heart still can dream**_

 _ **So here's my lifelong wish**_

 _ **My grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **Not for myself but for a world in need**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That wars would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end, no**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **As children we believe**_

 _ **The grandest sight to see**_

 _ **Was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree**_

 _ **But Heaven only knows**_

 _ **That packages and bows**_

 _ **Can never heal a heartached human soul**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That wars would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end, no**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **What is this illusion called the innocence of youth**_

 _ **Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That wars would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end, no**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **This is my only lifelong wish**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list"**_

 **RWY and JR smiled at the thoughtful song. They could tell that Blake meant every word that she just sang. Blake soon joined her teammates in the seats, who complimented her on her singing.**

 **Before too long it was time for Pyrrha and Nora to sing. Team RWBY had a pretty good idea what they were going to sing and why, but Jaune and Ren didn't have a clue.**

"Wait," Jaune said, "why would Team RWBY know that, but me and Ren wouldn't."

"Cause you're both dense as rocks," Pyrrha muttered under her breath.

 **Bells began to chime as the duo began to sing (3). Jaune and Ren didn't know why, but it seemed like the girls were looking right at them.**

" _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **And I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking**_

 _ **There upon the fireplace**_

 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

 _ **With a toy on Christmas Day**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas**_

 _ **Is you**_

 _ **You, baby**_

 _ **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

 _ **I won't even wish for snow**_

 _ **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _ **I won't make a list and send it**_

 _ **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

 _ **I won't even stay awake to**_

 _ **Hear those magic reindeer click**_

 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

 _ **Holding on to me so tight**_

 _ **What more can I do?**_

 _ **Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **Oh-ho, all the lights are shining**_

 _ **So brightly everywhere**_

 _ **And the sound of children**_

 _ **Laughter fills the air**_

 _ **And everyone is singing**_

 _ **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

 _ **Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **This is all I'm asking for**_

 _ **I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)**_

 _ **Standing right outside my door**_

 _ **Oh I just want you for my own**_

 _ **For my own**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **Baby all I want for Christmas is**_

 _ **You baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you baby"**_

 **When the girls came down, their cheeks looked a bit red, but the boys brushed it off as nerves from singing in front of a crowd.**

 **When the winner was announced to be Weiss, no one was surprised, but everyone enjoyed the singing.**

 **After playing games, eating, and just spending time with one another, Teams RWBY and JNPR had their gift exchange. They had done a Secret Santa deal so no one knew who they would receive a gift from (4).**

" **Alright everyone," Ruby announced to the two teams, "It's time for the Team RWBY and JNPR first annual Secret Santa Gift Exchange to begin."**

" **Ruby," Weiss reprimanded, "you can't call something an annual event when it's only happened once."**

" **Come on Ice Queen, let her have her fun," Yang teased.**

" **Stop calling me that!" the heiress snapped.**

" **Calm down everyone," Jaune tried to be a peacekeeper, "or we'll never get to open the gifts."**

 **That calmed everyone down pretty quickly. They decided to draw straws to decide the order they would open the gifts.**

 **First to open their gift was Jaune, and his gift was from Yang.**

" **The newest X-Ray and Vav comic," he said in shock, "Thank you, Yang."**

" **No prob," the other blonde responded.**

 **Second was Ren, who received his gift from Pyrrha.**

" **A new cook book," Ren said, as calm as ever, though you could tell he liked his gift, "thank you."**

" **You're welcome," the Spartan returned.**

 **Next was Blake, who got her gift from Ren.**

" **The Burning Maze** **," Blake said, looking over the book that was inside the expertly wrapped box, "I've been meaning to get this, thank you Ren."**

" **You're welcome," he nodded.**

 **Fourth up was Pyrrha who was receiving her gift from Jaune. She opened it and saw it was a picture of her team, with Jaune and herself on the left, and Ren and Nora on the right.**

" **Jaune, I…" Pyrrha struggled, "thank you, thank you so much." She hugged her partner.**

 **Jaune wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply said, "You're welcome, Pyrrha."**

 **Next up was Ruby, who got her gift from Nora. The hooded girl hurriedly opened her gift.**

 **She gasped, eyes sparkling. She pulled out a box of sloth shaped cookies.**

" **Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Ruby said quickly.**

" **You're welcome," Nora responded.**

 **Next up was Weiss, who received her gift from Blake.**

" **The Lightning Thief** **," the heiress read off the cover of the book she received.**

" **I wasn't sure what to get you," Blake admitted, "but I think you'll like the book. It's a very good story."**

" **Well, thank you," Weiss said.**

" **You're welcome," Blake responded.**

"Yeah, another member of Team RWBY joins the fandom!" Ruby shouted, "Now all that's left is my sister."

"Hey, I told you before Ruby," Yang said, "I'm not interested in books."

"Then why did you read to me so much when we were little?" Ruby shot back.

"That was different," Yang retorted.

 **Seventh was Yang, receiving her gift from Weiss.**

" **Oooo, a gift card," Yang said, "what's stores is it for?"**

" **It will work at any store that sells Schnee products," Weiss responded.**

" **Neat, thanks," Yang said.**

" **You are welcome," Weiss responded.**

 **And finally it was Nora's turn to open her present. Hers was from Ruby.**

 **The ginger girl squealed in delight as she pulled out a big sloth plush toy.**

"I want it," the real Nora squealed, "it's so cute."

"Well that's the end of this one," Dark said, "are you ready to continue on to the next?"

* * *

 **AN1:** This song is "If You JustBelieve" by Josh Groban. It's a beautiful piece and I'd recommend you listen to it if you haven't already.

 **AN2:** This is "Grown Up Christmas List" by David Foster. Again, great song, go give it a listen.

 **AN3:** And finally "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Lindsey Stirling, you know the drill by now.

 **AN4:** I did this with the google Random Number generator. All of the who gave to who are a result of this generator so I didn't pick a single one. The order they open the gifts was also randomized.

Merry (late) Christmas everyone!


	7. Before Their Time

The group was starting to get impatient. Dark had said he was going to go do something, he hadn't said what, and it had been what felt like an hour since he left and he hadn't returned yet.

Suddenly he returned in a flash of light.

"I'm baaaack!" he announced.

"What took you so long?" Weiss snapped.

"Well I was searching the multiverse for some more things to show you," Dark explained, "and I got super interested in this one discoverer's findings."

"Discoverer?" Ruby asked.

"That's just what we travelers like to call people who write stories," Dark said, "and by travelers I mean people like me."

"So is that what we'll be watching this time?" Jaune asked.

"No no no no," Dark said, "these are even darker than the vampire one from before."

Ruby shivered at the reminder.

"How bad could it be?" Nora said. Most of the others seemed to share her sentiment.

"Fine," Dark threw his hands up, "I'll play it. But don't complain to me when it gets dark."

Yang snickered at the unintentional pun.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, the star of Atlas, the Winter Songbird, WEISS SCHNEE!"**

 **The applause roared like a waterfall as the white-clad singer stepped from the edge of the stage, and daintily walked into the spotlight. Brilliant stage lights made her long, white hair shine like fresh-fallen snow, and the diamonds in her tiara shone bright as stars in a cold night. The audience fell silent as she stopped, and haunting strains of piano music floated from the darkened instrument section.**

 _ **"Mirrrrror, tell me something..."**_

 **Winter Schnee closed her eyes, exhaling deeply as she soaked in the sound of her younger sister's voice. She was proud of Weiss. Focused, intelligent, independent, and talented in a wide variety of fields, Weiss could have been whatever she wanted. Promising careers stood open to her, not only in the SDC, but also as a professional singer. And so, with the world at her feet, Weiss had insisted on leaving Atlas and studying to be a Huntress at Beacon Academy in Vale. General Ironwood had personally offered Weiss a position as a Specialist in the Atlesian Long Range Reconnaissance Brigade, but to Ironwood's surprise, and to Jacques Schnee's fury, Weiss refused. That had been the right decision, and Winter knew it. A girl with a mind and a personality like her sister would have never been happy in the stuffy boardrooms of the SDC or the finery of high society or in the rigid environment of Atlas's military. Vale would give Weiss a chance to grow, and to find her own identity.**

 _ **"...I'm the loneliest...of...allll."**_ **Weiss finished the final notes with a beautiful crescendo, and the cream of Atlas society leapt to their feet to applaud her. Winter felt a satisfied smile play at the corners of her mouth. The people here would have applauded Weiss no matter what she did, after all, she was Jacque Schnee's daughter. But this was different, this was real. She could see it in their eyes, and could tell by the energy of the crowd, they were applauding for the song, and not just the singer. Winter leaned over towards her father, seated a few feet away in their private family viewing box.**

"Winter!" Weiss gasped upon seeing her older sister.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"She's my sister," Weiss answered.

 **"A brilliant final performance, wouldn't you say?"**

 **"Hmmpf. I wouldn't. It only serves to underline how much she's walking away from here. Why, if she would stay, and develop this, in five years she could..."**

 **"She could be a lot of things," Winter snapped, "But she would be miserable. Trust me, I know."**

 **Jacques snorted and waved his hand dismissively as Winter stood to join the ovation. Neither one really cared anymore what the other thought, and Winter was never more happy with her decision to walk away from the SDC than she was at moments like this.**

 **As the applause died down, Weiss gave a final bow and walked proudly off the stage. Winter turned to her father and younger brother. "I'm going to go down and congratulate her. Will you accompany me, Whitley?"**

 **Whitley yawned, dramatically covering his mouth with one hand. "No, you go ahead, I'm afraid the evening's festivities have left me quite worn out. But do give our dear sister my most sincere congratulations."**

 **Winter walked from their private seating without another word, disgust curling the corners of her mouth. Whitley Schnee, the youngest of the family, was the embodiment of everything Winter disliked about Atlesian society. Lazy, self-important, proud of who he was rather than what he had done, Whitley was the product of an upbringing almost totally devoid of challenge and responsibility.**

 **Winter quickened her pace, brushing through the milling socialites in the atrium outside the concert hall. She looked forward to seeing Weiss. It would be a welcome change of company from Whitley and her father. Publicly, Winter was critical and demanding of Weiss. But on the inside, she deeply loved her younger sister. Weiss was the only member of her family Winter felt anything in common with.**

 **The security guard standing at the door to the backstage area nodded at her as she passed. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, the Schnee name did open doors that would be closed to others. Winter walked purposefully down the corridor, checking the name tags on each dressing room until she stopped in front of a door labeled only with a distinctive white snowflake.**

 **With a long sigh, Weiss let her back slide down the wall of her dressing room until she came to rest, seated on the floor. It felt... different than she had expected. She had imagined that, as she stood ready to leave Atlas and begin her Huntress training in earnest, she would have felt nothing but relief and excitement. But now, with her final concert complete and her time as Schnee family showgirl behind her, she was surprised to feel, of all things, empty. It wasn't easy to walk away from everything, even if she knew it was for the best.**

 **Kicking off her uncomfortable wedges, Weiss pulled herself to her feet, and crossed the dressing room to the vanity. She took a deep drink of her lemon-infused ice water. Ahh... the perks of fame.**

 **As Weiss placed the glass back on the vanity, she glanced into the mirror. The girl looking back at her served as a reminder to her why she made the choices she had. The girl in the mirror sported a perfect ponytail, hanging properly behind her head. Her face shone with blemishless perfection, the long scar from a training injury hidden under professionally applied makeup. The girl in the mirror wasn't Weiss.**

 **Annoyance sparkled in the heiress. In a flash of motion, her hand shot up and pushed her hair over to one side. The other hand reached for a washcloth. She was going to scrub that makeup until not a speck of it was left.**

 **A single firm knock at her dressing-room door interrupted her hand as it raised the washcloth. Years of high society training kicked in, and Weiss threw the washcloth back on the vanity, before frantically straightening her hair. Crossing the room into long steps, she slipped her feet back into the discarded wedges, and within 10 seconds of the knock on her dressing room door, a perfectly groomed Weiss Schnee had her hand on the doorknob. Pausing just long enough to take a breath, she pulled the door open.**

 **"Winter! What are you doing back... I mean, I wasn't expecting you," Weiss quickly corrected herself. "Thank you for coming by."**

 **"You must never allow yourself to be mentally unprepared to meet someone," Winter lectured in a matter of fact tone. "What if General Ironwood, or an important government official had been outside your door? You would have looked like a stuttering child."**

 **"You are right Winter, as usual," Weiss conceded. "I apologize. Are Father and Whitley with you?"**

 **Winters suppressed a face of distaste. "No, I imagine they have already gone ahead to the reception. Father is quite fond of these meet and greet affairs."**

 **"I wish I didn't have to go," Weiss grumbled. "I'm leaving for Vale tomorrow morning, couldn't I be excused just this evening?"**

 **"Now Weiss," Winter replied, slipping back into older-wiser-sister mode, "You should know by now that these social functions are an invaluable place to meet people who could be useful contacts in your future career."**

 **Weiss made a face. "So Father says. I don't see how a room full of business executives and their high-priced arm candy will serve much use to me as a Huntress."**

 **Winter gave Weiss a half-hearted slap across the top of her head. "And that just shows how much you still have to learn about the intricacies of the career you are pursuing. What if, someday, you need the latest in night vision technology to help you clear a Deathstalker hive? Or what if someday you are tasked with hunting a giant nevermore and need an armored Bullhead? Or maybe you just need a connected friend to warn you that a certain Vacuo customs official has taken a habit of extorting hunters for safe passage of their equipment? All of this and more would prove difficult, if not impossible, for you without a network of useful, reliable contacts. Contacts that it would be impossible for you to make if you stay barricaded in your dressing room. You want some useful advice? When you get to Beacon, find the strongest and smartest students you can, and make friends with them. Get them on your team if you can. Nothing makes a new endeavor easier than strong allies to back you up."**

 **Weiss was smart enough to know the voice of experience when she heard it. "Alright, Winter, I see your point. I'll go up to the reception, and thank you for your advice."**

 **Winter abruptly broke form, and through one arm around Weiss's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss seeing you, little sister. I know you will do well in Beacon, and I'll come visit you if I can."**

 **"Thank you for caring, Winter," replied Weiss, somewhat taken aback by the uncharacteristic display of emotion. "I'll do my absolute best, and I'll make you proud."**

 **"I know you will Weiss, I know you will."**

 **"Well, this is it," Weiss observed to nobody in particular. She stood in Terminal B of Snowgate, Atlas's Transcontinental Air Terminal. Klein, her loyal butler, pushed the cart bearing her luggage behind her as she stared out the huge window at the anchored airships. Winter stepped up to the window beside her. "Second thoughts, sister?"**

 **"No. I'm going to Beacon, and nobody's going to talk me out of it now."**

 **Winter laughed. "I know that, I meant are you having second thoughts about taking a commercial airship. I could still arrange a private transport for you."**

 **"If I'm going to be a Huntress, I'd better learn to get along with less than the best sooner rather than later," Weiss replied. "Besides, I had Klein book me a first-class ticket."**

Weiss thought back to her moment of departure. She had actually taken Winter's offer and took a private bullhead.

 **"Then you will be traveling better than I will," Winter observed. "After you leave, I'm joining a Reconnaissance Brigade mission to the east coast. It seems that a particularly aggressive pack of aquatic Grimm has been harassing fishermen near Valentine Bay, and they've called in us to clean them out."**

 **"Lady Schnee!" Klein called from further up the concourse. "I don't mean to be rude, but if we don't hurry you are in danger of missing your flight to Vale."**

 **Winter turned to face her sister. Unlike at the dressing room the night before, now there was no hint of emotion or familial love in her demeanor. Now, she was all business, Specialist Schnee, LRRB. "I expect nothing less than your highest performance. I will be watching you, and will hold you to the most exacting of standards. Do not disappoint."**

 **Weiss drew herself to her full height, and looked Winter square in the eye. "I haven't begun this to fail now. I won't let you down, you'll see."**

 **"In that case, I'll see you in the field. Good luck, Huntress."**

 **And the two sisters parted.**

The viewers smiled. It was clear that they cared for each other a lot.

"I thought you said this was a darker one?" Yang said.

"Yeah, well, that's about where the happy part ends," Dark explained, "most of the stuff from here on out is dark."

 **"Welcome to the Vale Transcontinental Airship Terminal. Please follow the instructions of Sky Marshal employees, and adhere to all posted regulations." The pre-recorded announcement played yet again as Weiss Schnee stood in line at the customs desk. She tapped her foot impatiently, and thought, not for the first time, that the Vale Immigration Services could benefit from some good old-fashioned Atlesian efficiency. By now, her luggage was probably being unceremoniously dumped in the baggage collection area. Perhaps it had been a mistake to turn down Winter's offer of a private airship.**

 **"No!" She quickly reminding herself, "That's not what I am now. It's time to leave behind the privileges of wealth, and face the world head-on."**

 **"Next!" The attendant at the customs desk called out over the top of her computer monitor.**

 **Weiss picked up her duffle, and stepped in front of the desk. She placed her passport and identification beside the computer, and the woman took it. Her eyes widen as she read the name, and she gave Weiss an all too familiar look.**

 **"Miss Schnee! I saw your performance last night on the CCTV! I have all your records at home! I'm a huge fan, and... and, can I have your autograph?" The woman finished hopefully.**

Pyrrha winced. She knew all too well what it was like to have fanatic fans. She herself had been stopped several times when traveling for things such as autographs. Other times she had been stopped for… less than pure requests.

 **Weiss fixed her with the coldest stare she muster, and nodded towards the temporary residency paperwork sitting beside the computer. "I would be happy to supply my signature to any and all necessary forms."**

 **"Yes, yes of course Miss Schnee." With a look of extreme embarrassment, the woman ducked her head and began furiously typing information into her keyboard. Weiss stepped back and crossed her arms, silently waiting until the customs officer ran the forms through her printer, and pushed them towards Weiss.**

 **"Please sign and date here, and here."**

 **Weiss took the offered pin, and signed her name with a flourish. She picked up her bag, and slid the papers back across the desk. "Will that be all?"**

 **"Yes, yes it will. Do enjoy your stay in Vale, Miss Schnee."**

 **Weiss slung her bag over her shoulder, and marched past the customs counter. Her first impression of Vale was not favorable. It didn't get any better as she entered the baggage claim area. Hundreds of people milled around three baggage carousels, and Weiss could determine no pattern to the luggage racing down conveyors.**

 **"Are you in need of assistance, miss?" A deep, professional voice cut through the noise beside her. Weiss turned, and saw a tall man dressed in the light blue uniform of the Sky Marshal staff. His badge told her his name was "Jax", and beneath his name tag was embroidered the words "Luggage Handler".**

Blake's eyes widened. "He's White Fang," she stated. **(AN2)**

"But," Weiss said, "he's human."

"No he's not," Blake said, "he only looks human because his ears were cut off."

 **"Why yes," Weiss replied, hoping that she had finally found some competent help. "I have just arrived from Atlas, and need to claim my checked bags."**

 **"Did you land on the 3:30 Remnant Air?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then your bags should be on Carousel 1. How many bags do you have?"**

 **"Seven," Weiss replied, well aware that this amount of luggage somewhat exceeded the normal baggage needs of a small family.**

 **Jax laughed. "In that case, I'll get a cart. Head over to the carousel and look for your bags, I'll be along in a few minutes."**

 **Weiss made her way through the press of travelers. Maybe things were starting to look up. Reaching the conveyor, she scanned up and down for her bags. A familiar white case caught her eye, and she plucked Myrtenaster's travel box from the carousel as it passed. By the time Jax returned with a cart, she had a small wall of luggage beside her. Without waiting to be told, he stacked her parcels onto his car.**

 **"Is that everything, Miss?"**

 **Weiss took a quick inventory. "Yes, it's all here."**

 **"Will you be taking a taxi? I can recommend the best drivers."**

 **"Thank you, yes, I do need a ride to my hotel."**

 **"Alright then, follow me."**

"No!" Ruby shouted, "Don't follow him!"

"They can't hear us you dolt!" Weiss reprimanded.

 **Jax took hold of the cart, and pushed it through the sea of people. Weiss followed close behind, taking advantage of the path he made for her. Things were starting to look up. Maybe Vale wouldn't be all bad.**

 **Weiss followed her new-found porter through the terminal. He led her under a large sign reading "Public Transportation", and through a glass door that opened to the taxi park. She blinked as she stepped into the afternoon sunlight, the heat radiating from the concrete being a sharp contrast to the chill air of Atlas. Several dozen taxis sat alongside the curb, and drivers leaned against the sides of their vehicles waiting for fares.**

 **Jax pointed to a dark red car with tinted windows near the end of the line. "That there is Francois. He's the fastest, most professional driver in the business. I wouldn't point a friend to anybody different."**

 **"Ok," Weiss agreed. "Let's go meet him." Weiss felt pleased with herself as she followed her luggage down the sidewalk. Make contacts, Winter had said. Well, now she had a contact at the Vale Airship terminal. A good start, for her first day in Vale.**

 **Jax rapped on the roof of the taxi as he passed, and the trunk popped open. He halted the cart behind the taxi, and with practiced efficiency stowed Weiss's luggage in the trunk. "There you go, Miss. Francois will take you wherever you need to go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."**

 **"Thank you, I'm certain I will." Weiss reached into her purse, and handed Jax a wad of lien. "For your troubles."**

 **"Happy to help." With a friendly nod, he walked away. Weiss turned, and let herself into the backseat of the taxi. It wasn't quite up to Schnee family limousine standards, but the backseat was clean, comfortable, smelled nice, and was separated from the front of the taxi by a glass partition.**

 **The driver turned his head, and Weiss froze. He was a dog faunus. "Where to, Miss?"**

"I'm assuming he is also White Fang," Pyrrha said.

Blake simply nodded.

 **A faunus! Her father would be beyond scandalized. The very thought of the Schnee family heiress riding alone in a car with a faunus man broke enough rules for an entire magazine's worth of gossip columns.**

Weiss winced. Was she really that bad?

 **"Miss? Are you alright?"**

 **Weiss fought down the urge to step out of the taxi and the demand they unload her bags. With an effort, she found her voice. "Continental Hotel, please."**

 **"Ahh, Vale's finest. We'll be there in 15 minutes."**

 **Francois put the taxi in gear, and pulled away from the curb. Weiss seethed in the back seat as they merged into traffic. Did Vale have absolutely no standards at all? Fangirl customs agents, complete chaos in their airport, and worst of all, faunus taxi drivers! Just sitting around where decent people could climb into their vehicles without warning! Any taxi company that tried something like this in Atlas would have been run out of business by the end of the day. It was no wonder that Vale had some of the crime problems it did. She had heard her father raging about dust shipments being stolen and how the White Fang was behind it and how Valean authorities were powerless to stop it. Frankly, after what she had seen this afternoon, she was surprised it wasn't worse.**

 **Weiss yawned. The reception had gone late last night, and the demands of travel had worn her out. Maybe she could catch a quick nap on the way to the hotel.**

"Don't fall asleep!" Ruby screamed. Weiss just sighed at her partners antics.

 **Wait.**

 **The taxi hadn't smelled like that when she got in.**

 **The need for sleep suddenly crashed down on her like deep water. Her mind was a haze. She scrabbled for the door handle, found it, and pulled. It fell off in her hand. Weiss panicked. She tried to summon a glyph, and tear the door from the taxi. Can't... Focus... In desperation, Weiss hurled herself at the window. Francois watched as the white-haired girl beat weakly against the window, then swayed, and fell back across the seat.**

 **"Dog Catcher to Red Bull. I have a case of Atlas's finest on ice. Want to come over for a party?"**

Blake paled at the familiar code names.

 **Blake Belladonna hated stereotypes. Just because she was a cat faunus didn't give anyone the right to shine laser pointers at her, or ask if she always landed on her feet.**

Yang whistled innocently.

 **When she was 13, she had broken a boy's arm for offering her a catnip mouse.**

Yang burst out laughing. Ruby and Nora were giggling a little bit too, and everyone except Blake, whose face was a deep shade of red, was holding back laughter.

"Did that actually happen?" Yang asked between breaths. She didn't get a response, but she didn't need one. Blake's red face was all the answer she needed.

 **In retrospect, it may have been an awkward attempt at flirting. Oh well, didn't matter now. She yawned and stretched, then went back to dozing in the sun, her back against the boulder she used as her private haunt. Here, she could read, or sleep, or practice her weapons forms away from the bustle of the White Fang camp. The fact that sunny afternoons often found her relaxing against its warm face was pure coincidence.**

 **Blake's mind drifted dreamily back to Menagerie. Ahhh... those had been the days. Nothing beat summertime on the island. Her father would take her down to the ocean, and they would fish for bluestripe in the shallows. By afternoon, they would have several stringers full, and the promise of succulent fried fish for dinner.**

Blake started drooling at the thought of fish.

 **If they had done exceptionally well, they would have an extra stringer to sell in the market. The noise of the market was a stark contrast to calm of the seaside.**

 **The noise of the market...**

 **The noise...**

 **Blake shot to her feet, transforming from sleepy girl to lethal warrior in a heartbeat. Gambol Shroud slipped into her hand. The noise was real. And the noise was close. In fact, it was coming from the camp. Without hesitation, Blake set off at a dead sprint, her passing churning the carpet of red leaves that perpetually blanketed Forever Fall.**

 **Bursting into the cluster of camouflaged tents and dugouts that constituted their advanced base, Blake was relieved to discover that the commotion was not a surprise attack, but rather some type of celebration. Slowing her headlong pace, she sheathed her weapon and approached the throng of cheering operatives.**

 **"What's all this about?" She asked a deer faunus at the edge of the crowd.**

 **"Jax and Francois snatched the SDC heiress at the air terminal in Vale!" The man replied, his face lit up with excitement. "Now we can force those pompous thugs in Atlas to negotiate."**

 **Blake pushed through the crowd, fighting down her annoyance at being kept in the dark about this operation. It was another sign of the widening rift between her and Adam, once inseparable partners. She made her way to the front, and stopped to take in the scene.**

 **Francois, one of Adam's top undercover operatives, was climbing out of a dark red taxi. He waved as the assembled White Fang send up a vigorous cheer. Rounding the vehicle, Francois opened one of the rear doors. He reached inside, and drug a bound, gagged, and blindfolded girl out of the car. His captive was no older than Blake, but slighter of build. Her clothes, now badly wrinkled and torn in several places, looked like they would have cost a year's salary for one of the SDC's underpaid faunus workers. Jax, a cat faunus and an old associate of Blake and Adam from the Menagerie days, climbed out of the car as the crowd hurled abuse at the girl in white.**

 **"Thief!"**

 **"Murderer!"**

 **"Scum!"**

 **The shrieks of pure hatred came with such force that the girl seemed to cower back, as if facing a strong wind. Jax slapped her across the side of the head.**

 **"You hear that, heiress? You're in our world now."**

 **He ripped the blindfold from her head, and grabbed her chin with one of his powerful hands. "Nobody is coming to save you."**

 **The girl twisted violently in Francois's grip, and with a desperate effort tore herself loose. Her hands were bound behind her, but her feet were free. Ducking past Jax, she bolted for the edge of the camp.**

"Run Weiss! Run!" Ruby shouted again.

 **"Yeah, run, you spoiled brat! See how far you get!" Jax shouted after her.**

 **Blake stood, unwilling to join the pursuit. She knew how this was going to end. But to her surprise, the white-haired girl was not instantly recapture. She was fast. Very fast. As Blake watched with growing interest, the Atlesian girl evaded a dog faunus's diving tackle, and slipped between two tents, the mob close at her heels.**

 **Blake knew that the way the girl was heading would bring her to the fortified fence guarding the road to the camp. She would be forced to turn, and head out in to Forever Fall. With a calculating look darkening her features, Blake jogged across the camp and crouched behind a large stack of camouflaged food crates. The sounds of pursuit faded, then turned, and headed in her direction. Blake readied Gambol Shroud.**

 **Wait for it... and... Now!**

 **The hooked blade of her weapon shot out, trailing the ribbon behind it. It sunk in into a nearby tree with a solid whack, and Blake jerked the ribbon tight. The fleeing heiress never knew what hit her. The taught line caught her in the wishbone, and she executed a complete backflip before falling awkwardly to the ground. Blake's eyes widened as she saw a thin web of light flicker across the girls skin. She had aura. Operative word, had. It was broken now.**

"Why would you do that Blake?" Ruby glared at the cat faunus.

"I don't know her yet," she defended herself.

 **The mob was on her in an instant. With her hands tied behind her, and the wind knocked out of her from Blake's punishing takedown, the girl could do nothing to ward off the rain of blows. Kicks battered her from all sides, tearing her clothes and bloodying her face. Jax stomped viciously on her ankle, and Blake could hear bone snap from where she was standing. Until now, the girl had borne the abuse with a clenched jaw, but now she let out a primal scream of agony, piercing even through her gag.**

The viewers winced.

 **Jax laughed. "That hurt? Well take a look at this!" He tipped his face forward, and pointed to two lumps of scar tissue on top of his head. "I used to have it ears there," he snarled, "Until a gang of SDC goons sawed them off. I've been waiting for this day my entire life. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to be able to..."**

 **"Stop."**

 **The single word, authoritatively barked from the edge of the mayhem, brought everybody to a standstill. Adam Taurus strode into the crowd, White Fang parting before him with fearful reverence.**

"Blake?" Ruby asked, "Who's that?

"That," Blake answered, "is Adam Taurus. The Fang of Vale **(AN2)**."

 **"Jax."**

 **"Sir!"**

 **"Did I give you orders to abuse the prisoner?"**

 **"No sir!"**

 **"What, then, did I tell you to do?" Adam's voice was flat and dangerous.**

 **Jax gulped. "Sir! We were ordered to secure the Schnee girl and bring her here unharmed to be used as a hostage!"**

 **"Correct. Since it appears your problem is inability to follow orders and not poor hearing, I hereby confine you to quarters until this matter is resolved. Dismissed."**

 **"Sir!" Jax turned, and jogged away toward the dugouts.**

 **Adam looked over the assembled White Fang. "If any of you lay a hand on the prisoner without my permission, you will answer to me." He looked slowly across the crowd. No one spoke. "Good. Then come, Brothers, rejoice! The spawn of the snake is fallen into our hands! We shall force the over-fed Atlas robbers to bow to our righteous demands!"**

 **The crowd roared its approval. Adam waited for the cheering to subside, then spoke again. "Arwen, Laramie. Take our guest to lockup. Get her some medical attention, and make her look presentable. Tomorrow, she's going to have the role of a lifetime."**

 **Two White Fang operatives stepped forward, and picked up the battered girl. The rest of the crowd, sensing the moment had passed, began to scatter to their respective places. Finally, Blake stood alone, Gambol Shroud still clutched in her hand. Adam saw her, and walked over.**

 **"Blake. I saw what you did there. Good work. I wasn't sure at first if you would have the stomach for this sort of thing, but I see now I was mistaken." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to know I can always count on you."**

 **Blake glanced up into the mask Adam never took off. It was as much a part of him now as was his red hair. "What are you going to do with her?"**

 **"Use her as a bargaining chip to put some leverage on the SDC."**

 **"And if they refuse to negotiate?"**

 **Adam leaned closer, and when he spoke, his words fell like chips of ice. "Then I'll use her as an example. This is no time for half measures, Blake. Are you with me?"**

The viewers understood exactly what he meant by that and paled at the thought.

 **Blake swallowed. Why was nothing easy anymore? "Yes, Adam. I'm with you. We have to do this, for the good of the faunus."**

 **Adam almost smiled. "Then this is a good day." He ran his thumb across her cheek. "I'll talk to you later. I need to debrief Francois."**

 **Adam turned, and walked purposefully away. Blake slowly sheathed Gambol's Shroud. The blood spilled as the mob had beaten the Atlesian girl had nearly dried. Blake carefully kicked dirt over it. Maybe if she erased the evidence, she could erase the image from her mind. A familiar feeling of unease gnawed at Blake. Try as she might to justify the actions of Adam and the White Fang, she knew, deep down, that this wasn't right. None of this was right.**

"So this is around when I really start doubting Adam and the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Dark confirmed, "It's actually only a few days away from the mission that you left the White Fang."

 **The pungent smell of Polar Fire filled Jacques Schnee's office as he slammed his wine glass down on the desk. The military attache standing at attention in front of him flinched.**

 **"I do not care what time it is in Vale!" Jacques roared. "Call as many people as you need to, wake up everyone in the Kingdom for all I care! I refuse to sit idly by while those terrorist animals hold my daughter!"**

 **The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Sir! Vale Security Service has identified the perpetrators and the vehicle used at Vale Transcontinental. We are working closely with them to attempt to track the vehicle. It is likely that the White Fang will send a ransom demand, at that time we will bring every effort to bear to track the source of their communication."**

 **"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation. If this ever gets as far as a public ransom demand, the perceived balance of power will shift. They will be in charge, and we will be reacting. And this is why we must leave no stone unturned, and search that entire Kingdom until we find these animals and exterminate them!" Jacques finished his monologue with an authoritative thump of his fist on the table.**

"As much as I hate to admit it," Weiss said, "he has a point. A ransom demand like that would definitely shift the people's perception of power."

 **"Sir! We do not have the authority or jurisdiction to deploy Atlesian forces at this time."**

 **Jacques ground his teeth in frustrated anger. "Then you better pray that whatever you're doing now is enough, because if anything happens to the heiress of the SDC, I'm not going to let borders, or jurisdiction, or anything else stand in my way."**

"At least he seems to care for you," Ruby said hopefully.

"Only because losing me would cost him a ton of support," Weiss retorted.

 **Darkness covered Forever Fall. The inky blackness of the new moon night closely matched Weiss Schnee's spirit. She lay in the corner of a dugout, a steel collar around her neck. A short chain bound her to a ring in the wall. Her hands were cuffed together, but her captors had cuffed them in front of her, permitting her a limited range of motion. She lay on a dirty mattress, and sleeplessly tossed back and forth. She ached all over from the beating given to her by the mob. Her broken ankle had been set by a White Fang medic, but it still throbbed painfully every time she moved.**

 **They had injected her with something, part painkiller, part hallucinogenic. It dulled the pain, but it left her mind struggling in a thick fog. She could process events around her, but the part of her brain that controlled her semblance was an impenetrable mess. After she had been thrown into her prison, she had made a few attempts at summoning a glyph to break the chain. The only result had been a splitting headache. Weiss had finally given up in despair, and flopped down to await the morning.**

 **She wondered if they had missed her yet. Surely the SDC Heiress not checking in at her hotel would draw some attention, even if it was only from tabloids. Were they looking for her? Would they find her? She doubted the White Fang planned to kill her, at least, not right away. They had spent too much effort patching her up for that. Ransom was more likely, but this did little to comfort Weiss. She couldn't imagine the shame and reproach of her return to Atlas and her father as a defeated hostage.**

 **A soft thud in the dugout suddenly jerked Weiss out of her self-pity. Someone, or something, was in here with her. Panic lanced though every fiber of her being. This was it! She was going to be tortured! Raped! Slaughtered like an animal!**

"Paranoid, much," Yang said.

"And what would you think in that situation?!" Weiss defended her counterpart.

 **The terrified girl struggled to a sitting position, desperately trying to look into the pitch blackness beyond her. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream of fear and surprise. Weiss did the only thing she could. She bit down on the hand. Hard.**

 **"Ow! Stop it!" A female voice hissed from the dark. Weiss kept her jaws clamped. The voice in the dark grunted in pain. "Listen! I'm not here to hurt you. Let go, and keep still."**

 **Weiss thought for a second. The unknown visitor had made no effort to hurt her. At this point, what did she have to lose? She slowly opened her mouth.**

 **The hand pulled free. There was a brief rustling sound, and a match flared into life. Weiss blinked in the sudden glow of light. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself staring into the face of a black haired girl, not much older than herself. The girl produced a small candle, lit it, and snuffed out the match.**

 **"What do you want?" Weiss demanded, some of the old fire coming back to her voice.**

 **"My name is Blake," the girl replied. "I wanted to meet you."**

 **Weiss sniffed disbelievingly. "I'll bet. Is this the part where you pretended to be my friend and pump me for information? Well, it won't work. You might as well just skip to the torture and get it over with!"**

 **Blake looked faintly amused. "Believe me, if Adam thought you had information he needed you would be out in the stocks with coals in your hands and ice on your feet. And that would be just to soften you up."**

Weiss turned slightly green, "He wouldn't."

"He would," Blake shook her head.

 **Weiss shuddered inwardly. These faunus terrorists were every bit as horrible as she had heard. "Barbarians," she muttered. "You expect me to believe that you just came here because you wanted to say hello?"**

 **Blake nodded. "You know what they say about cats and curiosity. Believe me, I'm taking a big risk sneaking past your guards to talk to you."**

 **"And why should I talk to you? You're a criminal and a terrorist, just like the rest of them."**

 **Her visitor looked pained at that accusation. "I'm not like that," she protested. "I don't want any more of this war and death. Everybody loses. And besides, I brought you this."**

 **Blake produced a canteen, and unscrewed the cap. Weiss's eyes focused on the open container like it was the only thing in the world. She hadn't realized till now how overpoweringly thirsty she was. Blake held the canteen to Weiss's lips, and carefully tipped it forward. Weiss greedily drunk in the cool liquid, before gasping in surprise as the flavor struck her tongue. Blake lowered the canteen, and wiped Weiss's chin.**

 **"My lemon water!" Weiss exclaimed in an excited whisper. "How...?"**

 **"I went through your luggage," Blake admitted. "When I saw this, I knew you would need it. Sometimes, our...guests... don't get the hospitality they should."**

 **"I shudder to think what you have done to the innocents who fell into your hands," Weiss accused.**

 **"No worse than your Atlas government would do if I was taken prisoner," Blake shot back.**

 **"The difference is, you're a terrorist!"**

 **"What choice did I have? On one side was the slave labor conditions of the dust mines, on the other was the White Fang. What would have you done?"**

 **Weiss didn't have an immediate answer for that. She knew what she would have done, she would have ended up exactly where this faunus girl had.**

 **Blake sensed Weiss's hesitation, and changed the subject. "I saw your combat gear. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting an Atlesian heiress choose the life of a huntress. What led you to that?"**

 **Weiss bristled at the thought of this girl combing through her bags. "Why should I explain my reasons to you?"**

 **The faunus girl shrugged. "You don't have to. And I don't have to stay. In fact, I think I'll just take this canteen and go out the way I came."**

 **"Wait!" Weiss's thirst betrayed her. Blake paused, poised to blow out the candle. "I...I wanted to help people. I have had many opportunities given me in life, and I wanted a chance to give some back."**

The viewers listened, most of them hadn't heard Weiss's reasoning for becoming a huntress. The heiress herself, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on the others listening in on something so personal.

 **Blake tipped her head, eyeing the white haired girl with renewed interest. "Go on..."**

 **"I could have done and had whatever I wanted, but I wanted to go and make my own success in the world. I didn't want everything I owned given to me. My older sister is in the Atlesian Long Range Reconnaissance Brigade, and I wanted to be like her. Strong, independent. Being a Huntress was the natural way to achieve my goals."**

 **Blake digested this information for a few seconds, then spoke carefully. "I think you understand why I do what I do more than you realize. My parents are well off by faunus standards, and I could have had a relatively comfortable life on Menagerie had I chosen to. But there is so much injustice in this world! Faunus men and women are abused and taken advantage of everyday, all across Remnant! You wanted to make your mark in the world, so did I. We couldn't change the injustices around us by peaceful means, we tried that. So what choice were we left with? We were forced to risk our lives, and to give up every comfort we had, in the hope that we could fight for a future where our children and our grandchildren could live peacefully alongside humans as equals!" As she spoke, Blake leaned closer to Weiss, whispering with an intensity she had seldom felt.**

 **Weiss snorted. "And you think that kidnapping, terrorism, and extortion is the way to achieve your equality and justice? All you criminals are doing is making honest people hate the faunus more."**

 **Her words struck Blake deep in her heart. She knew that the Schnee girl was right. Blake sighed regretfully. "I know. The White Fang isn't what it was when I joined it. Adam and Sienna Khan have taken it to a dark place. I wish all of this violence and hate could go away. I've tried to tell Adam this, but he won't listen. He insists that the only way to gain the respect of the humans is to make them fear us."**

 **"You know, I'm not blinded to the realities of the conditions of the faunus," Weiss conceded. "Some of the labor practices my father's company employees are... less than equitable. Someday, I would change that if I could. People deserve a chance to prove themselves. Most of the faunus I have known have been criminals and scalawags, but there's no reason that the good ones should be punished for the actions of the bad."**

"And where was this reasoning when Blake revealed herself as a faunus?" Yang teased.

"She also revealed herself as White Fang," Weiss defended, "give me a break!"

 **"And do you think I'm one of the bad ones?" Blake asked.**

 **Weiss looked at the chain that bound her to the wall, then at the canteen in Blake's lap. "I don't know. Give me another drink of my lemon water, and I'll think about it."**

"Even with Weiss being captured," Yang said, "this one has been fairly lighthearted."

"It more the ending that's dark," their host replied, "this particular discoverer is known for darker endings. This particular story he grouped together with a bunch of others, most of which are different universes, and they all have one thing in common. It ends with someone dying." **(AN3)**

"Oh."

Weiss paled, it was pretty obvious who was going to die in this one.

 **Valentine Bay was a cold and desolate corner of Atlas, inhabited only because of the world class rock shrimp that could be found in the frigid waters off the coast. But these days, the shrimp catch had slowed to a trickle as aggressive Sawfin Grimm had rendered the risk of fishing too great for all but the most foolhardy. The A.L.R.R.B. had encamped at the edge of town, and set to work immediately. Commander Valerian had dispatched Specialist Schnee and her squad of support troops to deploy locational beacon buoys around the mouth of the harbor. The task had been uneventfully completed, and now, Winter Schnee was disembarking from a Prowler class fast attack boat at the largest dock in harbor. As she stepped from the deck onto solid ground, Valerian and two of his officers approached.**

 **Winter snapped off as crisp of a salute as she could muster in her cold and soaking overcoat. "Sir! The operation was completed without incident. All buoys placed and functional. No Grimm were encountered, but sawfin normally aren't found that close to land."**

 **"Understood, Specialist Schnee. Have your men secure the Prowler and debrief. I need to speak to you privately, at once."**

 **"Sir!" Winter turned back to the boat. "Sergeant Murdoch. Finish up here and file a mission report. I'll rejoin you as soon as possible."**

 **Winter's second in command saluted, and continued cranking down the anchor. Commander Valerian turned, and walked towards a waiting utility vehicle. Winter followed. One of the officers took the wheel, and Winter joined the other in the back seat. Valerian rode shotgun as the 4x4 rattled through the streets of Valentine Bay. The locals shouted and waved as they passed, thrilled to see Atlas's finest come to their aid.**

 **Winter sat silently in the backseat, ignoring town and the cheering people. Something terrible was happening, she could tell it. The tense silence of the other passengers only increased her unease. As much as Winter wanted to ask what the purpose of this meeting was, her military discipline forced her to remain silent. Commander Valerian would tell her what she needed to know when he was ready.**

 **The 4x4 rolled into the hastily erected military camp, and stopped in front of the command pod. The Pod was a marvel of engineering. Constructed of lightweight tubing and composite panels, it could be assembled in a matter of minutes and withstand everything it from hurricane-force force winds to ursa attacks. As Commander Valerian and his followers entered, the small group of officers inside the pod snapped to attention.**

 **"At ease. I need everybody out of this room, on the double. I need to speak with Specialist Schnee in private." The assemble officers filed out of the tent without a word, and in seconds Winter was left alone with the commander.**

 **Winter could contain herself no longer. "Commander Valerian, what is going on? I know something serious must be afoot for you to pull me out of the field."**

 **Wordlessly, he sat behind a field desk and opened a laptop computer. Commander Valerian paused, and looked Winter square in the eye. "Specialist Schnee, it is against my better judgement to show you what I am about to show you. I am only doing this at the personal request of General Ironwood. I trust that what you are about to see will not impede your professionalism and discipline for the duration of our time here at Valentine Bay." He punched a button, and spun the computer around so Winter could see. "This video was released on the holonet 45 minutes ago."**

 **The video opened with a close up of a red haired man in a white mask. "Citizens of Remnant. I am Adam Taurus, and I represent the White Fang."**

 **Taurus... the name was familiar. Winter had seen it in a briefing about terrorist activities in... Vale! Weiss! A pit opened in Winter's stomach as the man continued to speak.**

"She figured that out pretty quickly," Jaune stated.

"Winter has always been one of Atlas's best," Weiss said.

 **"We Faunus are done with half measures. The cruelty and Injustice that the human race has exhibited toward us demands nothing less than justice and retribution. You enslave us for your own profit, and deny us basic rights as though we were less than animals. Nowhere is your cruel and arrogant behavior more perfectly displayed than in the leadership of the Schnee Dust Company. Your empire of greed has been built on a foundation of the bones of your slaves and cemented with the blood and sweat of those you have abused. You cannot escape the guilt of your legacy, and today I bring richly deserved justice upon you. Jacques Schnee, say hello to your daughter."**

 **Winter froze in horror as the camera panned out, and Weiss came into view. She was seated in a chair, her hands cuffed in her lap. She looked unharmed, but that did nothing to reassure her older sister. Adam Taurus continued his monologue.**

 **"This is Weiss Schnee, heir to the SDC. A product of the wanton decadence and greed of Atlas, I now offer her to you as a bargaining chip. Schnee, tell your father my demands."**

 **Winter leaned over the desk, shaking with fury as the camera zoomed in on her sister.**

 **Weiss gulped. Nothing in her singing career had prepared her for this kind of public speaking. Adam's threat rang in her mind "And if you don't say what I told you, I'll shut down the camera, rip off a toe, and we'll start all over." She stared into the camera and steeled herself.**

 **"Father, I am unharmed. The White Fang demands the immediate release and guaranteed safe passage of the convicted bombers known as the Mantle Five. In addition, the joint Atlas/SDC dust mine expansion in the Vaccuan desert is to be immediately suspended." Weiss stopped, the next part sticking in her throat.**

 **"Go on," came the flat, menacing voice of Adam.**

 **"If steps have not been taken to comply with these demands by noon tomorrow, the next video you receive will be of my execution."**

 **Adam stepped closer to Weiss, and bent down so his head was beside hers. "You heard the lady, Schnee. You've got just over 24 hours. This is not a negotiation."**

 **He straightened up, and the camera crew switched off the recorder. Adam grabbed Weiss by one arm, and pulled her to her feet. "You did good, princess. Now we'll see how much your over-priced skin is really worth to good ol' Papa Jacque."**

 **"Atlas will never bow to the demands of a thug like you!" Weiss spat back.**

 **Adam looked at her with amusement. "Really? You seem to be awfully pleased to sign your own death warrant. Believe me, if my demands are not met, you will not live to see sundown tomorrow." He pushed her toward two guards. "Get her back to holding."**

 **One of Adam's goons took hold of Weiss's elbow, and pulled her roughly along. She bit off a gasp of pain as her broken ankle took her weight. She was not about to show weakness in front of these animals. The faunus dragging her along paid her injured leg no heed, and marched her rapidly through the camp. Weiss did her best to take weight off of the ankle, but the trip quickly turned into excruciating torture. She stumbled, and went down on one knee.**

 **"Get up!" the man snarled at her. A poorly aimed blow glanced off her shoulder. The thought crossed her mind that with the ransom video out of the way, the White Fang had no further reason to show restraint with her. With a monumental effort, she forced her foot to take weight, and shakily stood. As she looked up, she found Blake Belladonna standing two feet in front of her, hands on her hips and an expression of disapproval on her face.**

 **"Can't you see she can barely walk?" Blake demanded of the guard.**

 **"Can't you see that I don't care?" He shot back. "If it was up to me, we'd kill her right here."**

 **"Well, it's not up to you. Help her walk, or I will report you to Adam for violating his orders about abusing his prisoner."**

 **For a tense moment, Blake and the guards stared each other down. Then, the faunus spat on the ground, and took a step backwards. "Fine. If the Atlas whore means so much to you, take her back to lockup yourself." The two men turned, and walked away.**

 **Blake stepped in, and it took Weiss by the elbow, supporting her injured side. "Sorry about that. Come on. I'll help you walk."**

 **The two girls set off though the camp, with Weiss leaning heavily on Blake's arm. "Why are you helping me? We should be enemies."**

 **"We are, sort of," Blake responded. "I'm not letting you go, but it goes against common decency to make you walk on that ankle. I'm a soldier, not a monster."**

 **"Fair enough," Weiss allowed.**

 **The pair walked in silence until they reached Weiss's prison dugout. A White Fang operative let them in the door. Blake walked Weiss over to her mattress, and helped her sit down. The dark haired girl reached for the chain and collar, then paused. An awkward moment of silence hung in the room. Weiss stared at the faunus girl, a challenging look in her eye. Blake looked at the chain, then at Weiss, then back at the chain. Finally, with a grimace, she dropped the collar around Weiss's neck and locked it. With a muttered apology, she practically ran from the dugout.**

 **Weiss exhaled deeply, and leaned back against the wall. She stretched her injured leg out in front of her, curling the other leg underneath in an attempt to find a position that gave her some relief. She looked better than she felt. The White Fang had dressed her in a long grey evening gown they had found in her luggage. A deer faunus woman had done hair and makeup on her that morning, in order to cover up the effects of the beating she had taken the day before. But underneath her nice clothes and styled hair, Weiss Schnee was a wreck. She hadn't eaten properly in the last two days. Aside from the lemon water Blake had smuggled her, she had been given nothing but some tough jerky, dry bread, and stale, lukewarm water. It was a far cry from the fare of Atlas.**

 **As the heiress sat alone in her prison, doubts and fears began to creep into her mind. Her defiance to Adam had been real, after all, she had not been raised to grovel. But Adam's calm dismissal of her defiance and promise of imminent execution had rattled her. She accepted the risk of early death as part of being a Huntress. It just went with the job, one couldn't dwell on it. But she had always imagined some heroic end, holding a bridge to let civilians escape, facing down impossible odds with the calm resolve of a warrior. Being slaughtered in cold blood by faunus terrorists looking to make a political statement was somehow... anticlimactic. And so she sat, brooding about the evils of the world, as the afternoon wore on.**

"Anticlimactic?" Blake questioned, "that's not the word I would use to describe your situation."

 _ **Tick, tock Tick, tock Tick, tock Bong Bong Bong Bong**_

 **The enormous, ancient grandfather clock in the corner of Jacque Schnee's office steadily tolled out its 4 A.M. chimb. A defeated giant sat behind the massive desk, a half-empty bottle of Vintage Glacier beside him. Jacques Schnee had poured every last one of his vast and varied resources into finding his daughter, and had come up completely empty. He hadn't slept since he had learned Weiss was missing the previous afternoon. He had been a fool, he could see it now. He had driven both his daughters away, driven them away with his business-first obsession, viewing them as resources to be developed instead of children to be raised. Now, barring a miracle, Weiss was gone forever. He slowly picked up the telephone from its ornate cradle, and dialed.**

 **"Ironwood, go ahead."**

 **"James, any word?"**

 **"No, Jacques, there isn't. Vale Security is tracking down possible broadcast locations, and our Intel people are working as fast as they can."**

 **"Well have them work faster! Weiss might have only a few hours left!"**

 **"You have to trust me, Jacques, we're doing everything we can."**

 **"We need to release a statement, try to draw the White Fang into negotiations. Buy some time."**

 **"You and I both know that negotiation is out of the question. If we even hint towards giving in to the demands, they'll take five more hostages tomorrow. And besides, our profilers don't think they actually intend to harm Miss Schnee. It does them no good to kill their most valuable asset."**

 **"That's a serious gamble you're taking with my daughter's life!"**

 **"I know, Jacques, I know. But it's the only course of action available to me at the moment. Look, I'll keep you updated to the minute on anything I learn. I have to go, I'm due in the command post for a briefing."**

 **"Fine. But remember this, Ironwood, if this goes wrong, I'm holding you accountable."**

 **The line went dead, and Jacques Schnee sank back in his chair. Oh yes, he would hold Ironwood accountable. And that was just for starters. If anything happened to Weiss, he wouldn't rest until he drowned the White Fang in their own blood.**

Everyone's eyes widened at the morbid description.

 **A gentle prod against her side instantly pulled Weiss from her pitiful sleep. A gentle hand held down on her shoulder, and a voice came from the darkness.**

 **"Shh. It's ok. It's only me."**

 **"Blake?"**

 **"Yes. Here, I brought you some decent food and the water."**

 **"How did you get in here?"**

 **"I'm a cat faunus with a clone semblance who has lived outside of the law my entire life and not been caught yet. There are very few places anywhere I can't get into if I try hard enough."**

 **Weiss had to admit, that made sense.**

 **Blake carefully placed a cold sandwich in Weiss's hands. "It's not much, but we aren't exactly living in the lap of luxury here ourselves."**

 **Weiss bit in greedily. The bread was old, and the salami fit only for dog food by Atlas standards, but to her it was the best meal she'd ever had. After a couple of bites, she paused, and asked the question that was uppermost in her thoughts. "Has there been any word from Atlas?"**

 **Blake hesitated. "The government has officially refused to comply with Adam's demands."**

 **Neither girl spoke, the implications of Blake's announcement being all too clear. Finally, Weiss broke the silence. "So... how are they going to kill me?"**

 **"I don't think Adam actually plans to have you executed," Blake replied. "After all, what good is a dead hostage?"**

 **Weiss took another bite of sandwich, not at all reassured. "It would be a statement, Blake. He would put Remnant on notice that he will follow through on his threats."**

 **Blake digested that thought for a second. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was terrified that Weiss was exactly right in her assessment of the situation. Finally, she changed the subject.**

 **"So, tell me about Beacon. What do you have to do to get accepted?"**

 **"What, are you planning to infiltrate a huntsman Academy now?"**

 **"Maybe I'll go be a huntress someday," Blake replied carelessly. "Who knows?"**

 **"Well, you have to have strong academic skills..." And Weiss was off, dropping straight back into the role of A+ perfectionist, lecturing Blake on everything she would need to do to join an academy. Privately, Weiss was also doing more than a little bragging on all of her accomplishments.**

 **The night wore on, and something close to friendship formed between Weiss and her captor. As Blake told her about Beowulf hunting parties, and Weiss recounted defeating the giant suit of mechanized training armor, both girls realized that, had events taken a different turn, there was no person they would have rather had as a partner. Finally, Blake picked up the canteen and sandwich wrapper, and stood to leave.**

 **"Adam and I have a job tomorrow afternoon. He'll notice if I'm too tired."**

 **"Wait, Blake, before you leave..."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Well, I know you're a criminal, I guess, and we should hate each other, but I don't. You've been honorable, even if you're on the wrong side."**

 **"Thank you, Weiss . For what it's worth, I don't hate you either. Friends?"**

 **"Friends."**

The audience tried to smile at the scene, but they couldn't get Dark's words out of their heads. _"It ends with someone dying"._ It was now painfully clear what was going to happen.

"I warned you," Dark sang.

 **"Sergeant Murdoch! Status report!"**

 **"Commander Valerian, sir! Still no trace of Specialist Schnee. A local traveling doctor and his Bullhead are also unaccounted for. We surmise that Specialist Schnee has commandeered them, and is traveling to destinations unknown."**

 **"Understood, soldier. Reassign your squad to shore support duties. I'm going to contact high command, and inform them that Specialist Schnee has deserted."**

" _Winter no,"_ Weiss thought, _"Don't waste your position for me."_

 **Blake sprinted through the woods beside the camp, panic making every breath come in a ragged gasp. She was taking the long way to her destination, but there was no alternative. Detection now would cost her life. "Faster! Faster!" She drove herself on, vaulting logs and ducking branches. Time was not on her side. The second she had seen Jax out of his tent, she knew her worst fears had come to life. But when she learned what was planned, something inside of her broke. She had no choice. The White Fang had been taken over with blood-lust, and if she didn't take a stand now she would be sucked down with them.**

 **Sliding to a halt behind a giant tree, Blake surveyed the edge of the camp. Her goal was to reach Weiss's prison unseen. Patrols were light on the back side of the camp. She had an opening. Moving with the grace and precision of her feline nature, she slipped under the perimeter fence and made for the dugout. Voices ahead sent her diving under a camouflaged supply truck.**

 **"...a real message to the kingdoms. Nobody is beyond our reach."**

 **"Indeed it is. It's an honor to fight beside Comrade Taurus."**

 **Two White Fang walked past. Blake let their steps fade, then rolled out and ran to the door of the prison. Glancing over her shoulder, she fished a skeleton key from her pocket, and unlocked the door of the dugout. She slipped inside, and shut the door behind her.**

 **Weiss sat bolt upright as Blake entered. From her tense demeanor, and the visit in the middle of the day, she knew immediately why Blake was here.**

 **"It's time, isn't it?"**

 **"Come on," Blake responded with urgency in her voice. "Get up, we have to move right now." She crossed the room in a flash, and unlocked the collar around Weiss's neck. She hauled the white-haired girl to her feet.**

 **"Move? What? Where? What are you talking about?"**

 **"I'm not going to let them murder you in cold blood. This has gone too far, it's wrong, and I won't be a part of it."**

 **"You're... helping me escape?" Weiss asked dubiously.**

 **"Yes, I'm helping you escape," Blake replied in an exasperated tone. "But we have to go right now or they'll come for you and it'll be too late."**

 **Blake took Weiss's elbow, and steadied her as they crossed the room. Weiss couldn't quite believe this was happening. A faunus terrorist was going to save her life. The pair reached the door, and Blake froze.**

"Don't stop!" Ruby said, desperately hoping that what Dark said wasn't true, "You're so close."

 **"They're here."**

 **"How can you tell?" Weiss whispered.**

 **"I have four ears. I can hear them."**

 **Weiss couldn't argue with that logic.**

 **"They've stopped outside, maybe thirty feet away."**

 **"I guess this is it," Weiss said in a resigned voice. "Thanks for being decent to me. I wish we had met under different circumstances."**

 **"No!" Blake snapped. "I'm done giving in, done being an accessory. Here's what we'll do. When we open the door, I'll jump whoever's out there. You make a run for it, head west. I'll buy you as much time as I can."**

 **"Blake."**

 **"There's train tracks 4 miles from here. A SDC train is moving past here late this afternoon, Adam and I were going to rob it. If I can't get away, you'll have to get on the train."**

 **"Blake, stop it. Look at me. I'm beat up, aura-less, and can barely walk across the room without help. Even with your help, Do you think we could really make four miles before the White Fang ran us down and killed us both?"**

 **"I... we... I can't just abandon you to them!" Blake clenched her hands on her head in anguish.**

 **"There's not a choice in the matter," Weiss replied, keeping her voice calm and steady. "You will only throw your life away in a pointless attempt to save mine, and I won't hear to it. If this is to be my fate, I won't let you be destroyed alongside me. Now open the door, and let's get on with it."**

 **Blake hesitated for a long moment, her hand gripping the hilt of Gambol Shroud. But the logic of Weiss's argument was impossible to ignore, and finally she let out a long sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I am so, so, sorry."**

"No," Ruby whimpered, all hope of a happy ending was gone now.

Weiss noticed and gave the hooded girl a hug, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," she said.

 **Weiss nodded, and Blake pushed open the door. Adam Taurus stood squarely in front of it, his hand on the hilt of his sword.**

 **"What are you doing, Blake?"**

 **"Delivering the prisoner for execution, why?"**

 **"I didn't order you to do that."**

 **"Well, I know things haven't been the same between us recently, and I was hoping to prove to you I was still on your side. You know, show some initiative."**

 **Adam studied her for a moment, then apparently decided he believed her story. "Very well, bring her as along." He turned on his heel and walked to back towards four other waiting White Fang.**

 **Weiss felt a strange feeling of numb calm as Blake tugged forward on her elbow. She was going to die. She couldn't fight, she couldn't run, she couldn't bargain. She realized that she still didn't know how she was going to be executed, but she hoped it would be quick. Firing squad, maybe. Beheading wouldn't hurt as long as whoever wielded the axe knew how to swing it.**

"That's rather morbid," Jaune said.

 **"Whore!"**

 **"Say your prayers, thief!"**

 **A pair of loitering White Fang hurled insults at her as the party walked through the camp. More faunus were gathering, joining the procession and making their way towards a gathering point. The insults came thicker, invectives being screamed from all sides.**

 **"You're going to rot in the forest!"**

 **"I'll feed your heart to the Grimm!"**

 **Weiss kept her head down, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. It would all be over soon.**

 **"We'll have a nice, slow fire for you, scum!"**

 **That got Weiss's attention. They weren't really going to do that, were they? She threw a sidelong glance at Blake. "Blake, what are they going to do to me?"**

 **Blake didn't answer, but bit her lower lip and looked straight ahead.**

 **"Blake? Please Blake, what are they planning?"**

 **Blake didn't reply, but she nodded ahead. Weiss looked up, and her eyes widened. A thick stake, with wood piled all around it, stood before them.**

The people who recognized what it was all gasped.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, "What is that?"

The blonde ignored her however, turning to Dark and shouting, "You can't make her watch this!"

"It's her choice," Dark said, "she doesn't have to watch it, she can simply look away from the screen, I won't force anyone to watch this."

 **Blind terror seized Weiss. "No!" Her voice came in a choked whisper. "Not like that!" She stopped, pulling back against Blake's guiding hand. "Please, not like that!"**

 **"Scared, Schnee?" Adam taunted. "You should be."**

 **Somebody gave her a shove from behind, and her broken ankle gave out, sending her sprawling to the ground.**

 **"Get her up!"**

 **"Drag her to the stake!"**

 **Somebody got hold of Weiss's long, white hair, and pulled. She twisted and pushed with her good leg, trying to take the pressure off of her hair. Somebody else seized her by her bad leg, and they started dragging her towards stake. The mob whooped and cheered at her pain and humiliation.**

 **"Please! I don't want to die like that! Anything but that!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and she was roughly tossed against the stake. Someone grabbed her throat, and drug her to her feet. She found herself looking straight into the face of the man who it helped her in the airport.**

 **"This is for my ears!" He spat, forcing her head back against the wood. Chains were wrapped around her legs and body, pinioning her fast. Loose wood was thrown against her.**

 **What was left of the unfortunate girl's composure broke. "I don't want to die," she sobbed. "I'll give you anything!"**

 **Adam stood to the side, shouting into a nearby camera.**

 **"Please! Somebody, help me! Blake! Winter! Anybody! Please don't let them burn me!"**

 **Blake stood to the side, sick to her stomach. She debated killing Weiss with a merciful headshot, but she didn't have the courage to risk the wrath of the bloodthirsty crowd. Adam finished his monologue, and walked over to her.**

 **"Prove you're on my side." He held out a torch. Time seemed to stop. Blake knew that if she refused, she stood a good chance of joining Weiss in the fire. Nothing she could do now would save the heiress. With trembling hands, she took the torch, and stepped forward.**

 **"You were my friend..." Weiss whispered.**

"Ruby," Yang said quietly, "don't watch this." Yang herself then turned away so she wouldn't have to watch, Jaune did the same. Ruby however kept her eyes fixed on the screen.

 **Blake couldn't speak. She was the worst kind of traitor, she felt filthy and evil and helpless. Closing her eyes, she thrust the torch into the kindling and turned away.**

 **The crowd screamed and cheered as the fire caught, and rapidly spread.**

 **Weiss screamed in fear as the flames spread around her. They licked in closer, blistering her legs. Shattering, primal pain lanced through her body. She tried to scream again, but smoke and heat filled her lungs and choked her. The fire was around her now, her legs and lower body were a mass of agony. She twisted and fought against the chains, animalistic survival Instinct driving her to try and escape. Her clothes caught fire, wreathing her in flames. A ghastly odor filled her nose, and Weiss realized she could smell her own flesh charring. Her prized hair burst into flames, but her entire body hurt so much that nothing could make it worse now. She closed her eyes, and desperately hoped for oblivion. The unstoppable torrent of pain came from all sides, came without respite or mitigation. Her mind swam, her muscles stopped responding. Merciful blackness danced at the edge of consciousness, and Weiss embraced it.**

"It's over now," Dark said to the two blonds.

Yang turned and saw Ruby shivering from what she just saw. Weiss was much worse off however. The poor girl was curled up in a ball mumbling to herself.

Dark noticed this and walked over to Weiss, but the heiress jerked away.

"It's okay," he said in a calming voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay."

Whatever he was doing seemed to work as Weiss started to calm down just enough for him to get close. Dark lightly tapped the heiress on her forehead with his finger and she instantly fell unconscious.

"This is why I didn't want to show this one," Dark said, "she'll be okay, but I'm going to have to erase her memory of this. I'll be right back."

The red head picked up Weiss and in a flash of light, they were gone, but, like he said, they were back rather quickly. Weiss was now conscious again and looked like nothing ever happened. Without another word, they started watching again.

 **Blake ran. She ran, blinded by tears and pursued by guilt. She stumbled against her sitting rock, and collapsed to her hands and knees on the far side. She threw up. The sights and sounds and smells of that poor girl burning to death would haunt her for the rest of her life. She sobbed great hot tears, crying for Weiss, and herself, and for what the White Fang had become. Her father and mother would be so ashamed of her. She couldn't stay here, not anymore. This wasn't fighting for freedom, this was hate driven butchery. Ice cold resolve hardened in the back of her mind. Weiss hadn't got the chance to be a Huntress, so Blake would do it for her. In her memory. Wiping away the tears, Blake sat on her rock one last time, planning the next few days. She was still sitting there when she heard Adam's footfalls approaching.**

 **"Blake? It's time."**

 **"Ok."**

 **The door to Jacques Schnee's office exploded open. General Ironwood spoke without even turning to see who had entered. "Specialist Schnee, you are absent without leave from the Valentine Bay operation."**

 **"Curse you, and curse it." Winter's voice was flat and deadly.**

 **Ironwood turned, regarding Winter evenly. "Specialist Schnee, I am willing to make exceptions given the tragedy your family has suffered. But I am warning you as a friend, please don't say something I can't ignore."**

 **Winter walked purposefully across the room until she stood mere inches in front of the general. "Didn't you see what those bastards did to my sister? How they've splashed the video everywhere?" She hissed. "Why are you here, instead of out there hunting them down?"**

 **"I assure you, we won't rest until we find the responsible parties and it bring them..."**

 **"I think you'll understand if your assurances aren't worth much to me right now." Winter snapped.**

 **"Specialist Schnee, I'm warning you..."**

 **"James." Jacques Schnee spoke in a low voice from behind his desk. "I think it would be best of you left."**

 **Winter took a step to the side, clearing the path to the door. General Ironwood held her gaze for a second, then brushed past her. He paused in the doorway, and looked over his shoulder. "I'm granting you indefinite leave, Specialist Schnee. I imagine you have some things to take care of. And both of you, I'm sorry for your loss."**

 **Winter stared after him until the even tread of his boots faded. Then she turned to her father. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity without a word being said. They both were proud, composed individuals. Finally, Jacques Schnee spoke.**

 **"Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whatever it takes. The resources of the entire SDC are at your disposal. Find them, Winter. Find them, and kill. Them. All."**

 **Winter stepped to the desk, and put her hand out. "For Weiss."**

 **Her father grasped it, and shook it once. "For Weiss."**

 **Winter turned and walked from the office without another word. Jacques Schnee sat back in his chair, and a vengeful smile spread across his face.**

 **"Brace yourselves. Winter is coming."**

"That bastard!" Yang shouted, eyes turning red, "he doesn't even care that Weiss died!"

"Yang!" Ruby whispered harshly.

"It's fine," Weiss said, "I agree."

"How much do you remember, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I remember right before my counterpart's," the next word caught in her throat, "execution, but from there it's a blank until we came back."

"So do you guys want me to show you the next part or…" Dark joked.

"NOO!" was the immediate response from all of them. Dark just chuckled.

* * *

 **AN1:** Though it's never directly said, I'm just going to assume that Team JNPR knows that Blake used to be in the White Fang.

 **AN2:** This is just a title I came up with for Adam's ranking in the White Fang, since he seems to be the leader of the Vale branch. There would also (theoretically) be a Fang of Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas.

 **AN3:** The story I got this from is "Before Their Time" by Blackholeoflogic, big thanks to him for letting me do this. Go give it a read, if you're willing to be sucker punched in the feels every chapter.

 **AN:** And that's the next chapter (finally). Thanks again to Blackholeoflogic for letting me use his story. Go check it out, seriously.

Keep it simple.


	8. Destiny's Awakening

"What's taking so loooong," Nora groaned.

"It's only been a few minutes," Weiss said.

"It feels like it's been months," the ginger countered.

 _Meanwhile with Dark_

"Should I do this one," Dark muttered, "on one hand I'd really like to show it, but on the other it would take some explaining. You know what, screw it. I'm doing it."

"You finally pick one for us to watch?" Yang asked.

"Yep," Dark confirmed, "There are some things in it that won't make sense in the beginning, but save your questions till the end please.

" **It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," Cinder taunted, "but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."**

"Whoa," Yang said, "jumping right into the action aren't we."

 **Pyrrha pulled away, letting out one last question, "Do you believe in destiny?"**

 **Cinder's confident smirk turned into a cold frown, "Yes." She answered simply. The women stepped away, forming a bow and arrow from thin air.**

"Wait what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"I'll explain later," Dark said.

 **Pyrrha braced herself for death. Was this her punishment for murdering Penny?**

"WHAT?!" Ruby screamed. The others all looked shocked as well, especially Pyrrha.

' **I'm sorry, Jaune,' she thought, before the arrow implanted itself in her chest.**

The viewers gasped in horror.

" **PYRRHA!" was the last thing the red-haired huntress heard before drifting into darkness.**

 **Pyrrha shot up like a bullet, gasping for breath. Where was she? She took a quick glance at her surroundings. She was in some sort of bedroom. The walls were a dull shade of brown and looked like they hadn't been painted in years.**

"It was a dream!" Jaune shouted, while Pyrrha and the other viewers just sighed in relief.

" **Oh, your awake," someone said, startling Pyrrha, "oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya."**

 **The speaker was a young woman with long brown hair and matching eyes, "I found you in the middle of a field, unconscious. What's your name? Where are you from?"**

" **My name is Pyrrha," she answered the first question, but she couldn't answer the second question. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember anything beyond her own name, "I… I can't remember where I'm from."**

"Amnesia?" Weiss asked, to which Dark just nodded.

" **You don't remember?" the woman questioned.**

" **No, just my name, I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.**

"Same old Pyr," Yang shrugged, "always apologizing for things that aren't her fault."

"I'm sorry," the huntress in question apologized.

 **"Well, that's alright," the woman said, "Since I'm assuming that you don't know where you are, welcome to Southtown, in the Halidom of Yllisse."**

"I've never heard of such a place," Weiss stated.

"Neither have I," Blake agreed, "maybe this town isn't in our universe."

 **Before Pyrrha could ask any more question, the two women heard a commotion outside. The two rushed outside and saw a fight happening between two groups of people. One group was armed and was clearly the village guard, but they were being overwhelmed by the opposing men, wielding large axes.**

 **"Oh no," the woman gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, "bandits..."**

 **Pyrrha decided in an instant to join the fight, grabbing the sword of a guard who had fallen just outside the house.**

"It's you alright," Jaune told his partner. She just smiled back.

 **"What are you doing?" the woman shouted, "You'll be killed."**

 **"I have to do something," Pyrrha stated, "I may not remember much, but I do know that I won't ignore a plea for help."**

 **Just as she finished saying that a bandit saw them and ran towards the supposed easy prey. Pyrrha, however, was no stranger to combat, even if she didn't remember.**

 **The red-haired huntress swung the sword, meeting the bandit's axe and deflecting it to the ground, before bringing her blade back up and stabbing him straight through the chest. She felt a tinge of guilt. Even without her memories, she knew that she hated killing, but these men would give no second thought to killing her, or worse... so she would have to do the same.**

"They don't have Aura?" Blake questioned.

"Nope," Dark confirmed.

 **Gaping at Pyrrha's display of skill, the woman said, "On second thought... just keep doing what you're doing."**

 **Pyrrha smiled at the praise and leapt right into the fight. She took down any bandit she could, though there were a lot more than she expected and she, as well as the remainder of the guard, was getting exhausted. Soon the bandits had them cornered.**

 **"Well looky what we 'ave 'ere," one, who appeared to be the leader said, "A little girl pretendin ta be a warrior. And ain't you a pretty one. I think I'll keep ya." The bandit grinned wickedly as evil thoughts entered his mind.**

"Disgusting," Weiss commented.

"Filth!" Ruby agreed, "FIIIILLLTH!"

Jaune clenched his fist. If this bandit thought he could touch Jaune's partner he had another thing coming.

 **Pyrrha was disgusted at the man's crude threat. She raised her blade, preferring to go down fighting than spend the rest of her life some bandit's toy.**

 **"Not on my watch!" someone shouted. Pyrrha looked in the direction to see a young man. He had deep blue hair and was wearing a dark blue vest with the right sleeve torn off, matching leggings with white highlights, and a billowing white cape. In his hand was an intricate blade that opened and the hilt.**

"Who's that?" Nora asked.

"It'll explain later," Dark promised.

 **Next to him stood a much older man with brown hair in heavy blue and white armor. He held an expensive looking spear at his side.**

 **Behind the two stood a young girl with bright blonde hair, wearing a yellow dress and holding a staff of some kind.**

 **The remainder of the guard began to mutter amongst themselves, Pyrrha heard something about "Shepherds".**

"Shepherds?" Ruby asked, "as in, the people who watch sheep."

"I'm assuming it's just a name that the group is called," Pyrrha explained, "not their actual profession."

 **"Pah," the bandit leader scoffed, "two extra men won't stop us. Get 'em boys!"**

 **On their leader's command, the bandits charged, both the guard and the newcomers, Pyrrha noticed the leader coming right for her and swung her blade at him. He met it with his axe with a surprising amount of force and skill. This was not going to be easy. The bandit began to press her back until she was literally up against a wall. He gained a devilish grin as his gaze drifted from her eyes to her chest.**

 **"Tell ya what missy," he taunted, "drop the blade, and maybe I'll be gentle with ya."**

Jaune growled, he wanted to give this bandit a beat down so badly for threatening his partner in such a manner.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune's reaction and smiled. It gave her comfort that her partner cared so much.

"Again," Ruby said, "FIIIIIILLLTH!"

 **Pyrrha glared at him and pointed the blade at him, "I'll die first," she stated.**

 **"Impudent whelp!" he growled, charging her.**

 **"Thunder!" a voice shouted, accompanying it was a blast of lightning which struck the charging bandit.**

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"It appeared to be a Dust attack of some sort," Ren answered.

 **Pyrrha turned to see her would-be rescuer. He was a young man with stark white hair. He was wearing a black robe with purple highlights. In his hand was a yellow book with a lightning bolt on its cover.**

"He's a mage!" Ruby said in awe, eyes sparkling.

Yang chuckled at her younger sisters antics. It reminded her a lot of when they were children and would pretend that they had magical powers.

 **"Are you alright?" He asked her.**

 **"I'm fine," she responded, "thank you for the help."**

 **It appeared that the bandit was not done yet. He stood up and roared, before sending a glare at the duo.**

 **"Well, it appears we're not finished yet," the robed man said.**

 **Pyrrha nodded, "Let's finish this then."**

 **The bandit charged the two, and, to Pyrrha's surprise, ran right past her and at her new partner.**

"New partner," Jaune gasped dramatically, "Pyrrha, I thought what we had was special."

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha played along, "I hope you know that only death shall separate us."

Dark seemed to cough uncomfortably for some reason. (1)

 **Before she could jump in to block the bandit's axe, the man drew a bluish-green blade from inside his cloak and blocked the strike, though she could tell he was struggling. With the bandit focused on him, however, he left his back wide open for Pyrrha to strike.**

 **Seeing her opening, the huntress thrust her blade through the bandit's back, coming through on the other side. The bandit went stiff as he fell off Pyrrha's sword. She looked around for another opponent, but with the help of the newcomers, the guard had already taken care of the rest of the bandits.**

 **The man smiled at her, but that was when she noticed that some blood had sprayed on his coat, most likely from the bandit she just killed.**

 **"I'm sorry," she said.**

"Seriously Pyr," Yang said, "you just saved his life and you're apologizing for getting blood on his coat."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha returned, causing Yang to shake her head in frustration.

 **He frowned in confusion, then looked at his blood-stained cloak, "Oh, this. It's no problem. Thanks for the save though. I guess this makes even then."**

 **"I guess it does," she agreed, "By the way, I never did get your name."**

 **"Oh, I'm Robin," he said, "and you?"**

"Robin," Yang said, "that name sounds familiar. I can't place it though." (2)

 **"Pyrrha," she stated, "A pleasure to meet you."**

 **"Likewise," he returned.**

 **The other newcomers came over to the duo. The man with the blue hair had his sword in its sheath now, but the armored one still had his spear, ready to strike at any moment.**

 **"And who might this be?" the armored one asked, "a compatriot of yours?"**

"Well someone's on edge," Yang commented.

 **Pyrrha frowned. She had done nothing to prove herself untrustworthy, so why was he treating her like some criminal.**

 **"You'll have to forgive Fredrick," the blue-haired man said, "He can be a bit paranoid."**

 **"Milord," the armored man, Fredrick, sighed, "I cannot properly protect you if you go throwing caution to the wind every time we happen across some stranger."**

"Reminds me of a certain Ice Queen," Yang said.

"Hey!," Weiss snapped.

 **"I see no issue in thanking someone who just helped us drive off some bandits," the sword wielder said, "My name is Chrom. May I ask your name?"**

"That's a strange name," Nora stated.

Ren elbowed her.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

 **"I'm Pyrrha," she greeted.**

 **"Might I ask where you are from?" Fredrick interrogated.**

 **"I'm afraid I don't remember," Pyrrha said, "all I know is my name."**

 **"Well isn't that convenient," Fredrick sneered, "two amnesiacs in one day, a likely story."**

 **"Fredrick," Chrom warned, "whatever the case. These two risked their lives to save Yllisean lives. My heart says that's enough."**

 **"And your mind, milord," Fredrick countered, "will you not heed its counsel as well."**

"He's not wrong," Dark said, "If you just listen to your heart, you're bound to be lead down a path that you never wanted to go because your emotions will get the better of you."

The other viewers thought back at times when they had let emotions get the better of them and the damage it had caused and realized that Dark was right.

 **"It's alright," Chrom reassured, "and the Shepherds could use someone of your talents."**

 **"Besides," the blonde girl said, "if they really were spies, wouldn't it be a much better idea to not both pretend to be amnesiacs." she turned her gaze to Pyrrha, "I'm Lissa, by the way."**

 **"Perhaps that is what they want you to think," Fredrick stated.**

 **"But with brigands and hostile neighbors looking to bloody our soils," Chrom said, "we need all the help we can get. And I believe them, odd as their stories may be."**

 **"Thank you," Robin said, looking a bit surprised.**

 **"So," Chrom said, turning to the two, "will you be joining us?"**

 **"I would be honored," Pyrrha said, while Robin nodded alongside her.**

 **"Then welcome to the Shepherds," Chrom said.**

"And that's that one," Dark said, "now I'm assuming you all have questions."

"What was with that first scene?" Ruby asked right away.

"Well there's a lot of stuff that happened leading up to that moment, but I'll give you the short version," Dark said, "basically, Pyrrha was going to gain a power so that Cinder, who would use it for evil, couldn't, but Cinder ends up getting it anyways and Pyrrha is trying to stop her, but fails."

"And what was that comment about me 'murdering Penny'?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well," Dark chuckled, "your counterpart didn't actually murder Penny, blames herself for Penny's death, yes, but murdered, no."

"That's not much better," Ruby said.

"Anyways, let's move on shall we," Dark said.

* * *

 **AN:** I know, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Life has been determined to keep me from writing. Not sure when I'll get another chapter up, but I want to thank you all for your patience.

Also this was taken from my "Story Ideas" which I recently posted, which is just a collection of ideas for stories in any fandom that I come up with but probably won't ever use. So go check that out and PM me if you want to use one.

 **(1):** R.I.P. Pyrrha

 **(2):** *cough Team SLVR cough* *cough shameless self-advertising cough*

Keep it simple.


End file.
